Ask Some Nations
by SailorXStar
Summary: Just following the trend. XD This should be fun...Ask Italy, Romano, Spain, Prussia, England, Germany, Japan, Canada, America, and my OC Sicily some questions! Rated T for Romano's language, tsk tsk tsk.
1. Intro

Hey guys! I haven't posted any fan fictions in a while so I wanted to do something so you all know I'm still alive! Anyway, as you may or may not know, I am now an avid fan of Axis Powers Hetalia, which explains this fic obviously. And I found the site loaded with these 'Ask Blankity-Blank' things, so I decided I would do one of my own. Thus, this fic was born! So in this one you can ask the whole of Italy (North, South, and my OC Sicily because I'm that lame XD), Prussia, England, and Spain. I might add other countries in the future if I feel like I can do their characters justice. But for now these are the ones I'm comfortable with. Ok, so I guess that's all I have to say. Let's get into this Q&A, shall we?

Btw, I'm resuming work on Sailor Moon Super Stars. I finally overcame writer's block (and it's been months!). So that should be out this June. Hopefully everyone will like it as much as they liked Destiny. Alright, now on with the show!

Note: This is my way of trying to let people get to know my OC before I write an actual fic involving her. Her human name is Arancici but a lot of times I'll just shorten it to Cici. Ask her any questions you'd like to try to get to know her. I might add some of my other OCs later because it'll also better develop their characters. OK, seriously, this time we're going to the fic.

~SXS

* * *

Feliciano, Lovino, and Arancici were hanging around their house one cold and rainy Sunday. The three of them were trying to keep themselves busy since there wasn't much to do. Cici was in the kitchen, cooking up some lunch for them all. Lovino was munching a tomato on the living room couch and flipping through the television channels. Feliciano was sitting at the computer and seemed very engrossed in what he was doing.

When lunch was ready, the female Italian called the other two to the table. Lovino responded instantly and was sitting before she could even drain the pasta. However, Feliciano was not coming. His siblings immediately looked troubled. Feliciano was _ignoring_ his favorite food on Earth?

The two of them rushed into the room where their littlest brother was still seated in front of the screen. "Feli! How could you not have come for the pasta? I even made my special sauce!"

"You're such a dumbass! Get off this stupid thing! What are you doing anyway?" Lovino and Arancici peered over Feliciano's shoulders to get a glimpse of what he was looking at.

"Ve~? I'm making something cool! It's a page where people can ask us questions and we can respond to them. It'll be fun!" He smiled wide at his brother and sister. Said Italians looked to each other and then back at the screen.

"Well, that does sound interesting," Cici said.

"Just as long as they're not perverted, dammit! I could see that France asking some scary questions...Chigi!!" Lovino shuddered just thinking of the Frenchman.

"That sounds pretty awesome to me! Why wasn't I invited to be a part of it? I bet I'll get more awesome questions than you!"

All three of the Italys looked behind them to find Gilbert standing there, his arms around Antonio and surprisingly, Arthur. Cici and Lovino stared, just trying to figure out how and when the three of them had come in. Gilbert looked back at them expectantly. Feliciano was the first to speak. "Prussia? You want to get questions too? Ok, why not, ve~!"

"Make spots for these two also!" The albino said, jerking his arms away from the other two nations so they could move away from him. Antonio immediately launched himself at Lovino who threw his half-eaten tomato at him.

"I could see why you would bring Spain, even though he annoys the hell out of me, but why did you bring the eyebrow bastard?" Lovino asked, trying to ignore Antonio's puppy-dog eyes.

Gilbert looked genuinely confused. "You know, I haven't got a clue. I guess I thought he might come in handy." He shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Kesesesese! I came at a good time! You made lunch, Izi*!"

"I'll make you a plate, Gil. Would anyone else like some?" Arancici followed Gilbert's path back to the kitchen followed by Lovino and Antonio and finally Feliciano.

Meanwhile, Arthur just stood staring blankly at the strange group from the other room. "This is bloody ridiculous. How did I get dragged into this?" Shaking his head, he figured he might as well make the best of it and joined the rest of them for some of Cici's pasta.

* * *

Ok, so there's the intro to the Q&A. Leave questions in reviews and when I get enough to fill a decent sized page I'll upload another chapter. I can't wait to see what some of you ask! :] Remember, your questionees are North and South Italy, Sicily, Prussia, Spain, and England.

Should I do one of these for Sailor Moon characters I wonder?…*ideas forming maybe*

*=This is Gilbert's nickname for Arancici. The two have a pretty good relationship which is why she also calls him Gil. The nickname comes from her country name. Like the way Feli and Lovi are Italy Veneziano and Romano but can also be called North or South Italy, Cici is Italy Isolani but is usually called Sicily. 'Izi' comes from 'Isolani'.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or its characters. The only character I own in this is Sicily. And I barely own this idea either because someone else came up with it first so now I'm just a copy-cat. =^^= Sorry-nya!


	2. The First Questions Arrive

Hey! So I got my first round of questions! Thank you to AICAT T'LAINA for that ^.^ And I added some new people you can ask at the end! So I hope you enjoy this because it's not only answering questions but also a random story that doesn't make too much sense XD

Keep the questions coming~!

**Questions will be in bold**

_Answers will be in italics_

~SXS

* * *

After eating , Feliciano ran back to the computer and refreshed the page. "Ve~! We've got some questions! And look, big brother Spain, they're from Mexico!"

Antonio jumped up from the table and went into the computer room. "¿Hermanita? Ay, I didn't think she'd ever ask me anything. ¡Estoy tan feliz!"

The rest of the crew made their was into the room and all started jabbering at once about the questions and who would answer first. Finally, Lovino shouted, "QUIET DAMMIT!" Everyone turned to the angry Italian in silence. "We'll answer them one at a time in the order they're there. Load of bastards..." he muttered as an afterthought.

Feliciano looked to the first of the questions. "That means big brother Spain goes first. Ve~, it's all yours." He stood from the chair and let Antonio sit down.

"Ok, México, let's see what we've got." Antonio looked at the page and it read as follows:

**HI ITS MEXICO :D!**

**So I have some questions for everyone!**

**Hermano! (Spain)**

**1. Hi hermano! Do you miss your favorite latin Chica? OuO**

_Hola, chica, ¿qué tal? Of course I miss you! Next time I visit America I'll stop by your house too! We can have a reunión de familia~!_

**2. How is Looooooooooooovi~?**

_Ay, mi querido Lovino is adoreable like always. Just the other day he was over for dinner and he held up a tomato near his face and I kept thinking about how similar they look! Then I said, 'Da me un beso, Lovi~!' but he wouldn't. :(_

**3. Cava or Guava?**

_I'm thinking guava for today. I'm in the mood for a smoothie~!_

Satisfied with his answers, Antonio stood and said, "It's your turn, Lovi!"

"Alright, alright...Let's get this over with." Lovino sat and scrolled to the next group of questions and read.

**Looooooooovi! (South Italy)**

**1. Es mi hermano being...Gentle? X3**

_......WHAT THE HELL? I am NOT going to share those kinds of details with you, that's between me and...I mean, those kinds of details d-don't even exist, but if they did... CHIGI, don't talk to me about that stuff!_

**2. If you could would you want to have kids?**

_Kids are too much of a hassal. They're loud and obnoxious and always want something. I know because I remember what I was like. Then again, they can be cute...Well maybe I would, but only if tomato bastard did most of the feeding and diaper changing, and hard stuff. I'd take naps with the kid._

**3. Can Lovi and Hermano dance the Flamenco for me? :D**

_NO WAY!_ _I am not dancing any-WAAAH!_

Suddenly, Antonio yanked Lovino out of the chair, dressed in traditional flamenco attire. Lovino was about to protest when the Spaniard suductively put a finger to his lips. Music filled the room and Gilbert, Feliciano, Arancici, and Arthur all looked up to the ceiling for the invisible source. Antonio pulled the Italian close and led him in the dance, which Lovino actually knew rather well.

The four others watched as the two danced around the room, Lovino spinning in and out from Antonio and getting so close to him that the UST could be felt by everyone. When the final note sounded, they stopped with Lovino dipped and Antonio bending over him. They were both breathing heavily and their faces were mere centimeters apart. The Spaniard closed the gap between them and gently kissed the smaller nation. Moments later they were involved in a full make out session.

Gilbert guided them into the next room. "Now that's what I call fanservice..." Cici commented as they disappeared.

The albino came back seconds later. "I think we should leave them alone for a bit. Too bad France isn't here, he'd get a kick outta that!" Then he sat at the computer and looked to see whose questions were next. "Alright! Looks like it's time for Awesome Me to take his turn!"

**Ore-sama (Prussia)**

**1. Did carmen sandiego steal you?**

_Who in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Ah, who cares. Anyway, no one can steal the Awesome Me because I have Old Fritz watching over me!_

**2. Can I bird-sit Gilbird sometime?**

_What? No way! I'm not letting you sit on my awesome little buddy! You can pet him if you want, but sit? I don't think so._

**3. Can I have your autograph? XD**

_Kesesesese of course! Let me just write one up and I'll upload it for you!_

As if he had practiced doing it a million times, Gilbert skillfully made out an autograph. Then he scanned it and posted the link at the bottom of the page. "Ok, I'm done. Izi, you're next!" Gilbert switched with Cici, giving her a high five as he walked past her. She sat and began to answer.

**CICI!**

**1. Hi nice to meet you lets be friends Mmk? :D**

_Ciao! Nice to meet you too! Antonio has told me a lot about you. I would love to be friends! Us girls need to stick together ^.^_

**2. Do you like the weather at your house, I heard its nice ^^**

_The weather is fabulous! I personally love the beach weather most of all. It's the perfect way to spend a summer day. Russia seems to think so too because he pops by every now and then..._

**3. Can I come and visit for holiday? :3**

_Of course! I'll show you around and we can eat in my favorite restaurants. I know some really good places to get cannolis. ^.^_

"Arthur's next," Cici said, standing. The Brit made his way over and sat to answer the last of the questions.

**IGGY (England)**

**1. Last time I saw you I force fed you prarie dog when you fainted in new mexico! How's the heat where you are Iggy? XD**

_You and America both with the bloody 'Iggy'! Ugh, forget it. But I do remember that time, much as I wish I didn't. The heat where I am is most certainly not as unbearable as in New Mexico. Actually it's usually cold and raining at my house._

**2. Do you like green eggs and ham?**

_Bloody hell? What kind of question is that? Eggs and ham are all well and good but if they're green then are they not tainted? Who would eat, let alone enjoy, rotten food? And they say my cooking is bad, psh!_

**3. India told me you raped her, is that true? *GLARE***

_I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!__ My relations with India have been nothing more than friendly. I swear it! The only person I even think of doing anything with is A-...Oh bloody hell, what am I SAYING?_

Arthur stood abruptly and left the computer before he accidentally spilled his guts to the entire internet. Feliciano then bounced happily back into his chair. He scrolled to the bottom of the page and his expression changed as he read all that was left.

**Ok Im done!**

**Adios mi familia y mi amigos!**

**Silvia "Mexico" Franco ((AICAT))**

"Ve~? I didn't get questions!"

"Neither did Mattie!" Gilbert added.

"Mattie?" Feli, Cici, and Arthur asked in unison.

"Yeah, duh, he's been here the whole time." He swung an arm up and it landed on something invisible. Suddenly shoulders appeared beneath it and soon an entire person.

"Canada!" Feliciano cried with glee.

"Oh, Canada...I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I guess I just didn't realize." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um, Italy, why don't you add Canada to the list."

"Add us too Iggy-pop!" Just then, Alfred burst into the room in all his heroic glory. Following closely behind was Ludwig who was looking a bit guilty.

"Potato bastard?" Cici shouted in outrage. "What are you doing here?"

"Ve~, Germany!" Feliciano launched himself at his friend and clung onto him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Sicily. I was about to come in but then he showed up and said he was looking for England and we could hear you all in here so...I let him in with the spare key." Ludwig hung his head in shame.

"You know where the spare key is? Dammit, now I need to find a new hiding place!" Cici marched over to the German and held out her hand. He put the small piece of metal in her palm and she stormed out of the house in search of a new spot for the key.

"Good God, it's like having a second Romano when she's around you," Arthur said, exasperated. "And you?" he continued, poking Alfred in the chest. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because! The hero always looks for his damsel in distress!" The American gave one of his flashy smiles and a big thumbs up, as if he were posing for a camera.

"You git! I am not a damsel in distress!" Arthur yelled back at him, his face growing red.

"Ok, I'll add America, Canada, and Germany to the list!" Feliciano typed away until Gilbert told him to add Japan also. "Eh? Why would I- Ah! Japan!" Feliciano turned and saw his other former ally, Kiku, standing nearby and he attacked him in the same manner as he had Ludwig.

"Ahh! Italy-kun, that's enough!" Kiku pushed him away with much more force than would have been expected of his small stature. Cici was behind the Japanese man in much better spirits than when she had left.

"I found him outside and told him to join us." She was all smiles as she looked at him and he was actually looking comfortable with her presence.

"Ve~, ok. Japan is now on the list. Nee, sorella, is there any more pasta?"

"Of course, Feli! I always make enough for seconds! Come on, everyone. Oh, but don't go in the living room. Antonio and Lovi are a bit...busy..." Cici giggled and led the way back to the kitchen to feed the newcomers.

* * *

Congratulations! You have unlocked: Canada, America, Germany, and Japan!

By the way, AICAT, you spelt bird-sit with a d where the s should be in the actual review and I was looking at it for the longest time going 'What does she mean?' XD Then for some reason I suddenly realized and was like 'OOOOOOOHH' XDXDXD

Anyway, here's your autograph from Gilbert! (You didn't think I wouldn't actually make one, did you?)

http :// i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ (Just take out the spaces and copy it into the address bar :D)

Hope you like it! And to everyone else, please send more questions! :D BYE-Z


	3. Breakfast and More Q&A

Huzzah for more chapters! Great questions everyone, keep them coming! And hopefully everyone enjoys the answers and the story written around it. Um...What else can I say? OH!

Go here (without the spaces of course): http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= PEv9Eked9sg

That is the audition for my APH fandub. And if you don't want to be a part of it, at least spread it around for me please! I need SOOOOO many more characters. OK, that's it for me. Here's the chapter! :D

~SXS

* * *

For reasons that no one seemed to entirely understand, all of the guests to Italy stayed overnight in the Vargas house. Luckily, there were various sets of pairs that were willing to share sleeping space so that all could be accomodated. For most it seemed normal to be there; after all, Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio were regular visitors, not to mention Kiku. But for others, meaning Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew, it seemed just a bit awkward. However, Arancici did her best to be a good hostess with limited help from her brothers.

The next day at breakfast time, Cici woke early and started to think about what to make for breakfast for her huge lot. Matthew shuffled in around the same time and was closely followed by Gilbert.

"Good morning, Gil! Good morning, Alfred!" she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello? This is not Alfred! No way would I ever be awake and coming down for food with that guy!" Gilbert protested.

The Italian then realized her mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Matthew! I'll try hard to remember you from now on." She gave a smile then turned back to the stove. "Now, what should I make for breakfast..."

"Kesesese, no need to worry, Izi! That's why we're awake because Mattie's gonna make his award-winning, awesome pancakes!" Gilbert threw an arm around the smaller man's shoulders with a big, toothy grin. Matthew looked shyly at Cici and asked if it was alright to use the kitchen.

"Of course! Not a problem at all." Relieved that she didn't need to cook, Cici went into the other room to the computer, curious as to whether they had received more questions or not. Loading up the machine and surfing to the page, she checked the inbox to see- "Oooh! We have a lot!" She decided that she would tell everyone after they ate that they had another few rounds of answering to accomplish.

From the other room, the smell of fresh pancakes wafted through the house and one by one, guests and residents made their way to the downstairs area with mouths watering and stomachs gurgling. The last two to arrive were the other Vargases themselves, Lovino and Feliciano, being that they were the ones who always slept latest.

Soon everyone was seated around the large dining room table. Eager to help, Kiku brought in all the silverware and china, setting each place perfectly. Matthew (being tailed by an albino) entered the room with a platter full of steaming pancakes and a few bottles of maple syrup. He placed it in the middle of the table and said, "Dig in!"

Forks all fought over the golden cakes until every plate was filled. Even the picky eater, Lovino, couldn't complain about this most amazing of breakfast dishes. And for once, everyone could remember who Matthew was. Gilbert was the most pleased and ate at least half his weight in pancakes.

"Ah, Mattie, I wish you'd cook like this for me everyday!" The Canadian could only blush. Many of the other present nations agreed as they continued to eat. But slowly as the noshing wound down, Matthew disappeared and only Gilbert could see him.

"So, great news everyone! We got a slew of questions overnight so we have a lot of answering to do!" Cici cleaned around the table. "I'm going to finish up in here so you guys go into the other room and start without me. Call me if you need to!"

Feliciano happily dashed to the keyboard. "Prussia, it looks like you get to go first, ve~! Wow, West Arctica! I never even talk to that guy!"

"Kesese! Of course Awesome Me will get to go first!" Gilbert sat and began. As each person's name came up, they swapped out.

**Hi dudezzz! West Arctica here~**

**So I got a few questions for ya~**

**Prussia (the freaking awesome Gilbert)**

**1) Who do you love? (I know you love someone)**

_Eh? How would you know? Ok, so maybe I do love someone. Someone who's just as awesome as I am and makes a mean breakfast..._

**2) Can I have Gilbird? I'll give you a penguin?**

_WHAT? No way! That bird is too much awesome for you to handle. But I'll come and visit your penguins and maybe my awesomeness will rub off on them and then you won't need Gilbird._

**3) Someone told me that you don't exist. Is that true Gilly?**

_'Gilly'? Sounds like a girl's name! And how could I not exist if I'm answering your questions? That person has no idea what they're talking about._

**Italy, er, NORTH Italy**

**1) What have you and Germany been doing since World War 2 ended? ;)**

_Ve~, Germany and I have been hanging out a lot, and eating together, and going places together. And sometimes we do stuff from out of Big Brother France's book like- gjs d;gksdjg;fksh yieqo"Gawr O_

_Oops, sorry, that was Germany. I guess he doesn't want me to talk about that stuff ^^_

**2) Can I move to Italy and become like Vatican City or something? It's so ccoooollldd here, even in the 'summer'.**

_Sure! It would be fun! But then who would be West Arctica?_

**3) Do you know if your taller than anyone?**

_I think I'm taller than Latvia and Sealand. But I always feel so short around Germany that it doesn't make that big of a difference, ve~..._

**Canada**

**1) I wand Kumajiro! I'll trade you! I have penguins (please I can't walk out of my house without trippong on them)...um, a bug...and a mysterious monster thing.**

_Well...Kumakaka doesn't even remember who I am so I guess he wouldn't care either way...Maybe. The monster thing sounds interesting._

**2) Your 'get noticed' tactics aren't working. I order Romano to dye your hair pink!**

_Maple! I think that's a little drastic, eh? I mean, there are other ways to more easily get noticed without changing my hair color, especially if it's Romano doing it._

**3) What's summer like for you?**

_Summer varies depending on where you are at my house. There are places that are warmer, closer to where Alfred is, and places that are cooler._

**Thanks guys tell everyone I said hi~**

**And Romano, please listen and dye his freaking HAIR!**

"Actually, that hair dying thing does sound like fun." Lovino uncharateristically smirked, stalking closer to the frightened Canadian.

"R-Romano! You're not r-really going to...But you don't even have any dye anyway!" Matthew backed away slowly towards the wall.

"No need to worry! I have some here!" Alfred said, wielding a box of hot pink do-it-yourself hair dye.

"Why the bloody hell are you carrying that with you?" Arthur asked.

"...No particular reason...OK MATTHEW! Let's dye that hair!" Alfred and Lovino pounced at once and a cloud of smoke covered them as they wrangled the Canadian to drag him to the bathroom. Even Gilbert got involved, laughing hysterically at the display as it went on. No one even bothered to stop them as half couldn't remember who it was that was being attacked.

Soon the four of them were in the bathroom and the commotion continued with loud squeals of 'Maple!', scuffling, and running water. After about 20 minutes, a hairdryer could be heard, and soon after all four returned. Three were damp and giggling. One was soaked, growling, and sporting hair the color of cotton candy. Fuming, Matthew left the room.

"Oh my dear Lord..."

"Ve~? He looks like bubble gum!"

"That poor soul..."

"West Arctica, that was for you. But that's the last time I ever do you a favor, dammit," Lovino said. "Ok, tomato bastard, the next set of questions starts with you."

"Really! Yay!" Antonio sat at the computer and looked at who had asked the questions. "Oh! Philippines! Ay, Dios mio, I haven't spoken to her in a long while!" The Spaniard eagerly began to type. They switched the same way they had with the last bunch of questions, and luckily they convinced Matthew to come back and answer more as well.

**Sayonara-Chan23: Hello there guys~! How's it going? I SHALL NOW START ASKING QUESTIONS! Btw, some are from Philippines-tan (she says she can't come. The elections are about to finish!) SO yeah**

**Spain:**

**Sayonara-Chan23: I heard your Marukaite Chikyuu is coming this May 25th! I'M SO EXCITED! :D So, how does it feel like to finally have an official one?**

_I'm excited tooo~! Although a lot of the fake ones were nice, I feel really good about this one and I'm sure that everyone will like it. Me gusta mucho cantando~!_

**Is your language close to Latin? -tilts head-**

_Yes, actually. It's a Latin derivitave and is closer to it than some other languages that come from it. :D_

**Philippines: Kamusta papa Espana. How's life been treating you?**

_Hola! Life's been pretty good to me! I hope that you're feeling the same! :)_

**Have you been treating Lovi good? -you may imply something more-**

_I treat Lovi really well! I cook him meals and make sure he always has tomatoes to snack on. And I let him have his siesta everyday. Although, there are some days that he doesn't want to siesta and we do something else instead, if that's what you mean ;)_

-**sigh- I know this may be a little harsh on the heart but, why did you sell me to Estados Unidos for 20 million dollars? You know, I was hurt that time. Especially when I learned of the Mock Battle you did on Manila. I just want to shed some light on this one.**

_Querida...I'M SO SORRY! I tried to not have to sell you, really I did! But America was persistent and it happened. I'm sorry! Papa still loves you!_

**Lovino and Feliciano**

**Sayonara-Chan23: Hey there Lovi~ How does it feel like to be united with Feli?**

_Psh, he's such a dumbass, it's nothing special. And it doesn't even matter all that much because he spends so much time with the potato bastard! It's like nothing changed._

**Feli are you doing good? Have you been taking enough siestas?**

_Ve~, of course! I never miss a siesta! And sometimes I even take two in one day._

**Philippines: Hey there Romano. I hope you are not being annoying to Italy again. So, how's it going?**

_I don't have to listen to you about my stupid brother! I guess it's ok. There's lots to eat here and the couch is comfortable._

**Oh great. Mental image of you and Papa doing the Flamenco. While you are at it, do the Tango for me -girns-**

_NO WAY! Get the hell away from me, tomato bastard! *swats Antonio* One dance is enough for you crazy people and that's all I'm going to do, dammit!_

**Hey there Feliciano, I haven't met you in person before but I did meet your brother once. So, wanna come over to my place after the elections are done? (yes, Papa and Kuya can go to)**

_Sure! I can taste your food and I'll bring some for you to try from my house! It'll be a food tasting party! :D_

**Prussia:**

**Sayonara-Chan23: How do I own my own Gilbird?**

_I couldn't tell ya! This guy just appeared on my head and I don't know how he got there. My advice would be to become as awesome as I am and maybe a bird will come to you too._

**Philippines: Just saying, your brother owes me 300 pesos for losing that bet (If he claims he doesn't remember, it's about the one with Iggy)**

_Oh? West owes you money? Then I will make sure you get it from him!_

Gilbert got up and crept up behind Ludwig. Once close enough, he reached into his little brother's back pocket to retrieve his wallet. Luckily the taller nation didn't notice. Gilbert pulled some bills out of the wallet and stuffed them into a pocket, redepositing the wallet back in Ludwig's pants. He went back to the computer and pretended that he had just gotten up.

"Ok! I'm all done with my awesomeness. I'll be back in a little bit, I need to mail something. Kesesese..." The albino flew out of the house before anyone could ask any questions.

**Sicily~**

**Sayonara-Chan23: It's a pleasure to meet you~**

_Pleased to meet you too! ^.^_

**So, who is your favorite artist?**

_Well, to be honest, I don't have a top favorite at the moment. The world is full of such wonderful music that it's hard to decide._

**Iggy -smirks-**

**Sayonara-Chan23: I'll make mine short and quick since Phili-tan has A LOT of questions for you. So, what did it feel like when Iceland's ashes fell on top of you?**

_Well, to be perfectly honest, it was quite disgusting. In reality it may have been a volcano erupting and covering my actual island. But between myself and Iceland, I was standing behind him when he...*shudder* It was just so terrible I don't like to repeat it. Let us put it as this: he should have taken some Pepto Bismol._

**Philippines: -smirk- Ahh hello there Kuya Arthur- So, how does it feel like when a WOMAN defeated you in boxing?**

_Wha-Bloody-Ah-Uh. SHUT UP!_

**Oh and those two years of your cooking weren't the best btw. :(**

_You ungrateful person! My cooking is not that bad! Next time I cook for you, it will be so good that you'll go straight to Heaven!_

**So, since you lost to me in boxing, can I hear you be a STEREOTYPICAL pirate for once? (Oh and, someone better video that :D)**

_Bloody hell NO! I don't care if I lost to you in boxing! Wait, what the-_

_Hey this is America, the hero! Iggy why are you being mean? Don't worry, I'll get him to talk like a pirate._

Alfred leaned in toward Arthur where he had landed against the wall when the former threw him out of the computer chair. The American began whispering in his ear. "If you do it, I'll..." As the bespectacled blonde continued, the Brit's thick eyebrows lifted high and his face turned crimson. Alfred pulled back and grinned cheesily at Arthur.

Arthur immediately went back into angry-mode and huffed, "Fine." before getting back up and into the computer chair. There was the tiniest smile playing around his lips. Alfred readied a video camera to capture the event.

_Alright, here's the pirate talk you want so badly. A-hem! Arg, lassie! What ye be doin' on me ship? Ye best be leavin' before I force ye t'walk the plank! Yoho, a pirate's life be the only life fer me! There are you satisfied?_

**Canada~**

**Sayonara-Chan23: How do you feel that I made a superhero of you in tribute to you? (Canada-man is the AWESOMEST SUPERHERO EVER!)**

_O-oh? Really? That's so nice of you! I'll take any attention I can get if it makes people remember me. Then again, everyone should remember me now with my hair like this..._

**Philippines: Oh hey there Mattie. How's the weather up there? So yeah, how are my people there in your place. Also, I miss your pancakes. You rarely visit me now :( Drop by and make some for me k?**

_Hello! The weather is decent at the moment since we're heading for summer. Your people are doing well, I try to take the best care of everyone that I can. I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately! I'll come by soon, I promise, though I can't promise I'll be alone if Gilbert finds out I'm making pancakes..._

**America~**

**Sayonara-Chan23: Hey there Alfred~ I heard a tornado hit Oklahoma~ How did it feel?**

_Tornadoes always give me indigestion. It feels like all the food in my stomach is swirling around but then I belch and everything is ok. 8D_

**Philippines: Oi Kuya America. Puerto Rico is still asking you for the money you owe him since you lost the bet with Kuya Arthur -grins-**

_Uh...WHAT'S THAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE ROAR OF THE FALLS!_

**Anyway, I'll be coming over there after the elections. Please don't tell me I'm gonna end up cleaning a GARBAGE DUMB -again.**

_No way! I have a new job for you! Washing the hero's car! :D_

**So, you still arguing with Kuya Arthur? -grins- Although the person above doesn't like it, I'm ok with it~**

**Sayonara-Chan23: -pouts- Fine, fine, have it your way~ (mumbles: stupid shipper's oath)**

_Hehehe...Sometimes our arguments turn out to be very interesting in the end if you catch my drift..._

**Philippines: So, please just PLEASE tidy up your room a bit. At least so that the cleaning will be easier. If you want, ask Matthew to help!**

_But he's so slow that nothing would ever get done! Besides, whenever I try to clean I get depressed :/_

**Germany~**

**Sayonara-Chan23: Can I see you and Feliciano acting like a married couple? -sparkly eyes-**

_Ah...I guess we could play along for a little...BUT only if it stays PG._

Ludwig rose from the chair and Feliciano bounded over happily when he called him. "Italy, someone requested that we...act like we're married." The blush on Ludwig's face was far beyond anything that seemed possible.

"Ve~, ok! I'll be the wife. Ahem, Germanyyyy~! Did you bring home milk? Nee, you never pay attention to me anymore! You should give me a backrub tonight! Germany, I want to have a baby!" The whole time as he was talking, the little Italian was hanging all over the German, the former nuzzling his face into the latter's shoulder. Ludwig could only stand and try not to completely lose his cool and kiss the smaller nation all over. He found that Feliciano was cuter than ever pretending to be his spouse.

"U-uh, yes, dear...I'll just...go back to answering my questions." Stiffly, he went back to the computer trying to ignore the desire stiring inside of him.

**Philippines: So, have you been treating my people nicely? And, you may carry on with the married couple acting~**

_I think that's enough with the marriage act. *extreme blush* Anyway, your people are treated very well, I always make sure of it._

**Japan~**

**Sayonara-Chan23: Oh hello there Kiku~ Is it true that You do IT by yourself?**

**Philippines: Didn't you ask that already?**

**Sayonara-Chan23: No... That was in a different fic~**

**Philippines: -sigh- I don't get you**

_E-eh? W-what are you talking about? I have absolutely no idea what you could be thinking..._

**Philippines: Hi there Kuya Japan. How is the anime and manga production going?**

_Very well, thank you for asking. I hope that everyone else in the world is enjoying it._

**I heard that you and Korea are on bad terms lately, do make up soon k?**

_Ah, Korea-san...he can be so...Well, let me say it like this, he is undescribable. However, at your request, I will attempt to make up with him._

**Oh and, careful with those earth quakes.**

_Oh yes, those have been troublesome. I'll be sure to watch out._

**So, that's all and I hope to see you guys soon~!**

Kiku rose from the chair after his last question. "Well, we should probably take a break. There really were a lot of questions." A mumble of general agreement came from the rest of the group. "Cici-chan, if you woudn't mind, I would like to prepare lunch for today."

"Oh, Kiku, that's really nice of you! I'll help of course." Arancici said, eagerly. She and Kiku went back into the kitchen while the rest of the nations gathered back at the dining room table to make small talk while they waited to eat.

* * *

So what do you think? Lol, the extended breakfast scene. I just kinda felt like writing-writing. Anyway, I hope you liked it and click that drop-list arrow to go to the next chapter :D


	4. Lunchtime and More Questions

This chapter has a lot less in between stuff, like actual writing. It's mostly answers! Thank you once again to all our askers and I hope to see more questions coming. Otherwise, everyone will get restless and I don't know what'll happen then...

Enjoy!

~SXS

* * *

Kiku and Cici made a huge meal of rice-based dishes. The two both had this food in common as a staple in their diets and therefore always enjoyed trying new inventions with the simple grain. Besides Cic's favorite fried rice balls and some onigiri, they had about five other rice dishes, some with veggies, some with meat, enough variety for everyone in the house.

Once their stomachs were full, the group returned to the computer room to finish the questions they had received. "Ve~, Mexico asked more questions!" Feliciano said, and since his were first on the list, he remained in his chair and started answering.

**ME AGAIN! WOOOOO I left out Feli D: I feel mean!**

**FELI! (Italy)**

**1. Make me pasta?**

_YAY~! Mexico asked me some questions after all! Ve~, of course I'll make you pasta!_

**2. Give Germany a kiss ;D**

_OK!_

Feliciano got up from the computer chair and launched himself at the poor, unsuspecting blonde. Wrapping his legs around the Ludwig's midsection and his arms around his neck, the little Italian secured himself on the German. Then, he kissed him without hesitation, causing Kiku to pull a camera from an undisclosed location on his person and begin snapping photos.

After a moment or two, Feliciano pulled away and gave a huge smile to the taller man before releasing him and going back to the computer. Ludwig's face was bright red and he stayed awkwardly where he was before clearing his throat and shuffling out of the room mumbling about needing some air.

**3. Hmmm do you ever think HRE looks like Germany...Odd huh?**

_Ve~, actually, I do sometimes. They act the same sometimes too. It's really weird. But, maybe that's why I love them both, because they're so similar~ 3_

**Matt (Canada)**

**1. Hi Mathieu! Hows mah home dog? *Goes in for a fist bump and misses***

_Hi Silvia! I'm doing well. How are things at your house?_

**2. Hmmmmm, why do you like maple syrup so much?**

_Well, it's sweet and delicious and goes well on top of a lot of things, not just pancakes. Plus, it's one of the main things that I'm actually known for. And my flag has a maple leaf on it so it all ties together doesn't it?_

**3. Panama is mad at you for not visiting her more. Go visit my sister :(**

_I have visited! It's just that...I guess she doesn't realize I'm there. Either that or she thinks I'm Alfred, but I have visited. I'm sorry. I'll find a way to make sure she knows I was there!_

**Luddy (Germany)**

**1. You aren't still mad about the whole telegraph thing in WW1 and me selling you out to America right? ^^'**

_That did cause me a lot of trouble...I'm not mad...I'm just, ah, trying to forget the whole thing._

**2. You being nice to my Feli? :(**

_Of course! Italy is my closest friend, why would I ever treat him badly? I...*awkward blush* I care about him a lot..._

**3. You should leave your bangs down more, makes you look cuter! :(**

_Ah, thank you. But sometimes if I do, Italy tells me to push them back again. He acts strangely (more than usual) when I leave them down and says that I look like someone else he misses._

**Alfredo (America)**

**1. Remember the alamo my ***! Next war I'm invading your vital regions and stealing your children! See how you feel then Alfredo de grande!**

_Hey! No one takes away from the hero! That would imply me losing, which I would never let happen! You stay away from my kids or I'm going to throw burgers at you!_

**2. Why you so fat? :)**

_Fat? I'm not fat! I eat to lose weight, just like Japan told me! Egg McMuffin for breakfast, White Castle for lunch, fries in between, Whopper for dinner, and apple pie for dessert. I'm in the best shape ever!_

**3. Why do you say 'herbs' like 'erbs'? In English you say the h's. Iggy says 'herbs'!**

_I don't care what Iggy says, I can say it however I want to! ERBS, ERBS, ERBS!_

**Mi flor rosado! (Japan)**

**1. How is GREECE? :D**

_Greece-san is well, I'm sure. I visited him not long ago and he was the same as always, calm and relaxed, digging out his mother's ruins. And of course, all of his cats were there and they were adoreable._

**2. Release more anime for me soon kay?**

_Of course. New anime is always appearing so I'm sure you won't have to wait long, Mexico-chan._

**3. Can you sing me a song? :3**

_...If you wish, I could. I guess I have to transform..._

Kiku got up and everyone thought he was simply finished with his questions. But then he pulled out a headset from somewhere and placed it over his ears. "Niholoid Power, Make UP!" he cried and a veil of light surrounded him. When it faded, Kiku was wearing a very strange costume. He had on a gray vest and a blue tie, a black skirt with blue trim at the bottom, and black 'sleeves' which went to just below his shoulders. Black boots with blue trim finished off the outfit, and his hair had grown into two long pigtails.

All present in the room had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Mexico-chan, this is for you." Music started from nowhere and the Japanese man (even though he didn't look like a man at the moment) adjusted the mic on his headset. Bobbing his head a little to feel the beat, he cleared his throat and began to sing.

_'Shiroi umi ni akaku moeru taiyou_

_ Marui hoshi ni shizuka ni ukabu kotou_

_ Tatakai wa izen_

_ owatte wa inai..._

_ Hosoi biru ga hishimekiau tokai to_

_ Nagai rekishi no yaiba ga butsukari au_

_ Katsu no wa dochira da_

_ Sessen wa tsuzuku..._

_ Atarashii mono daisuki_

_ Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki_

_ Mainoriti ibarenai_

_ Osoreirimasu, sumimasen.'_

The music died away and left the other nations stunned. Kiku, who had been very into his performance, looked up and around at everyone. Suddenly his face turned extremely red and the transformation he had undergone disappeared. "Uh...I...um..." Bowing his head, he turned and left the room in silence.

Finally, Arthur coughed and said, "Well, I think we should all move on and try to wipe that from our minds. I for one am going to pretend that incident never happened. I believe it's my questions next." The Brit went to the computer and sat while the rest of the group tried to shake the images out of their heads before they were plasetered inside forever.

**Captain Iggy! (England)**

**1. Iggy, have you read Dr. Seuss? That's where green eggs and ham is from, you don't really eat it. -_-'**

_Oh, that's right. That silly kid book that America made. Still, if the book is telling children to eat green eggs and ham then it can't possibly be good. Like I said, it would have to be rotten, so it's giving children the idea to eat rotten food! Only bloody America would make such a book like that!_

**2. Oh mon petit chou, how does it feel to be surrounded by magical creatures?**

_Why did you speak French? Now you sound like the frog! Anyway, I love my magical friends. They at least would never betray me and fight with me and be a complete annoyance every waking moment!_

**3. Have you met my Rico del Muerto?**

_I have not, lucky for me judging by what Spain just explained to me about it._

**4. TE AMO~! :D lol jk jk! DO NOT TRANSLATE THAT!**

_...I'll take your word for it._

**Ore-Sama (Prussia)**

**1. Thanks for the autograph! It's on my wall!**

_Always glad to spread my awesome! 8D_

**2. I meant if I could care for Gilbird if you needed to leave him home or something! I love Gilbird with a burning passion.**

_Oooo...If that's the case, sure why not! It would help when I go visit West's house because his dogs always try to eat my poor awesome buddy._

**3. What was it like invading Austria's vital regions? ;D**

_Kesesese...those kind of details are not for the faint of heart. ;)_

"Spain, you start the next questions. Imma get me some more of Izi's great cooking!" Gilbert went back to the kitchen for another round of rice while Antonio sat down.

**Hi I'm Fox ok here are my questions:**

**Spain: Is it true that you love Gilbert?**

_Gilbert is one of my closest friends! Of course I love him!_

**Lovino: I love you. I'm from South Italy, I'm Sicilienne so really from Sicily, but I still love you and you're so awesome. But not as AWESOME AS PRUSSIA.**

_That's not a question, dammit! What am I supposed to say to something like this? Tell my stupid sister if you're from Sicily!_

**Feliciano: Is Germany HRE, AKA Holy Roman Empire?**

_Eh? Germany?The Holy Roman Empire? I don't know. It's true that they're similar but I don't think they're the same person..._

**Germany: Are you Holy Roman Empire and don't you lie to me.**

_Holy Roman Empire? Wasn't he around a long time ago? In fact, he got killed in a war I think. I don't think I'm him, but I do have a strange feeling whenever someone mentions him..._

**Canada: Are you pregnant with Gilbert's kid, and if you are please name it Dominic.**

_EHH! I-I...don't think that's possible...I am a man after all, and so is Gilbert. N-Not that anything between us happens like that! Maple..._

**Well thats all for now, love Fox.**

"Ok everyone, that's all the questions we have..." But no one heard poor Matthew.

"Ok everyone, that's all the questions we have!" Antonio said almost a second later. "Hey, Ita-chan, did you notice how many questions there were about that Holy Roman Empire? I haven't thought about him for years."

"Ve~, me neither. And why does everyone think he's Germany?" Feliciano pondered, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Yes, that's the strangest part. I don't know of any connection between us other than Germania," Ludwig said, standing by his little Italian.

"Oh well! I love Germany anyway!" And with that, Feliciano jumped the German and threw his arms around him. Ludwig returned the embrace, a little embarrassed because mostly everyone was standing and watching them. He gave the smaller nation a kiss on the top of his head and they pulled apart, but Feliciano kept a hold of Ludwig's hand.

"So...what should we do now?" Alfred asked.

As one, everyone turned towards the computer and shouted as if the whole world could hear them, "WE NEED MORE QUESTIONS!"

* * *

Fail ending is fail, yes? XD Well, that's all from me til the next bunch of questions comes rolling in. Til then, ciao~!


	5. Cici and Kiku Love Yaoi

Ahahahha, more questions! And that means more answers. And this chapter...there's a lot more action. Hehehe...

Enjoy my loves! Keep sending those questions because they rock! :D

~SXS

* * *

As if on cue, a message popped up in the inbox. Everyone found it a little strange and unnerving, but Cici still went to the computer and opened it up. Her eyes ran down the screen and as she continued to read, a grin slowly spread across her face. "Oh this is wicked...Kiku, come see this."

The Japanese man came forward and Cici shifted so he could see. Similarly, he smiled widely as he skimmed the message. "I have a feeling I'm going to need my camera, Cici-chan."

"Camera? Japan, wait, what do you need a camera for?" Ludwig asked urgently. Several others in the room shared his trepedation and began questioning aloud about what was going to happen.

"No worries, everyone. You'll see..." Cici couldn't hide her excitement as she herself ran to her room to get a camcorder.

"I have an _extrememly_ bad feeling about this," Arthur said.

"Aw come on, Iggy! What's the worst that could happen?" Alfred seemed to not be worried whatsoever. The same was true of Antonio, Feliciano, and Gilbert especially. In fact, the albino actually seemed to sense what was coming and was full of anticipation.

"Things are going to get very interesting very quickly, kesesese..." His was the opposite feeling of Matthew, who also seemed to know what was about to happen and was _not_ happy.

Soon Cici returned with a boombox, a huge pile of clothes, some rope, and of course her video high definition video camera. Kiku stood with her and the two smiled creepily.

"Let the answering begin. Feli, my darling, you're up first." She gestured to the computer chair and without any fear, he took the seat and swiveled to face the screen. As he typed, he was oblivious the scuffling going on behind him.

**Hi! I'm Lizz! I have way too many questions for my own good...**

**First: Feli!**

**What would you say if Ludwig asked you to marry him?**

_Ve~! I would say yes! And I would say that I love him and I would ask to have a pasta cake at the reception!_

**Can you and Luddy do the tango for me? Since Lovi is being mean and won't. *pout***

_Fratello doesn't mean to be mean all the time so don't be mad with him. And yes, I'll do the tango!_

Feliciano stood and within seconds his sister had grabbed him and had him dressed in traditional tango garb. Ludwig had already changed(/been forced into) the outfit and was standing waiting for his dance partner, with a blush of embarrassment. When he saw the little Italian in his costume- the female tango costume- his blush deepened and he could barely contain a nosebleed.

The rest of the nations, minus Kiku and Cici of course, were horrified and suddenly realized just how bad this could get. They became increasingly worried about what their questions would be making them do.

"Eh? Germany, you look good! Come on, let's dance!" Feliciano took the German's hands in his and put them into position. Cici took this as a signal to begin the music and pushed the play button on the boombox.

The Latin beat filled the room. Kiku dimmed the lights and readied himself like a paparazzi. The couple remained motionless until Feliciano once again said, "Come on, Germany!"

"U-uh, y-yes. Ok..." Ludwig stuttered and began to move. Unlike Antonio and Lovino's flamenco, Ludwig's stiffness and Feliciano's klutziness combined to make for a rather awkward dance. Not to mention the fact that neither of them were terribly familiar with the tango to begin with.

A few stiff steps, the Italian would step on the German's foot and apologize profusely, the latter insisting it was ok. Then the process would repeat. But although it wasn't exactly what had been expected, it was utterly adoreable to those watching.

Ludwig spun Feliciano out and back again. But as Feli returned, he came with a little too much force. The smaller nation tripped over his dress and fell flailing into the blonde's arms causing them both to collapse to the floor. Cici shut off the music and everyone gathered around them to see if they were alright.

"Ve~, Germany, are you ok? I'm sorry, it was an accident! I'm really sorry, Germany!" Feliciano made to get up but Ludiwg wrapped his arms around his midsection, holding him in place.

"No, it's fine, Italy." He tucked his little Italian's head under his chin, resting it in the soft brunette hair. Feliciano calmed immediately and relaxed his cheek on the German's collarbone.

The clicking flash of a camera and the beeping of a camcorder reminded the pair that they weren't alone. Ludwig quickly shifted out from under Feliciano and sprung up, sporting a flushed face. Feliciano soon followed suit.

"Ok, potato bastard, get away from my Feli and answer your damn questions," Cici said in annoyance. When her brother was out of earshot, she added, "You're lucky he likes you or I would have gotten rid of you already." Ludwig sighed, sitting to take his turn.

**Second: Luddy! **

**Ask Feli out. Now! Really, it needs to be done love.**

_Uh, we're already pretty much dating. After all, we do...basically everything that every other couple does...A-and I l-love him *extreme blush*_

**Also, have you and your awesome brother ever done anything...naughty together?**

_WHAT? If you're implying what I think you are then NO NEVER! What kind of a person do you think I am?_

**Al! (AKA the hero!)**

**Will you ever admit that you love Iggy? We all know it's true, please just ask him already.**

_Pahahaha! You think I can't do it? Watch the hero at work!_

Alfred got up from the chair and went to his former big brother. He took the other blonde's face into his hands. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" was his immediate response.

"Iggy..." Arthur's face flared up like a firecracker at the seductive way the American whispered his pet-name. The taller nation bent down and kissed the Brit deeply and passionately. When he pulled away, both opened their eyes halfway and saphire blue met peridot green. "I love you, Arthur."

"A-Alfred...I love you, too." Arthur looked on the verge of tears of joy when Alfred completely broke away with a huge grin.

"OK! That job is done!" He hopped back to the computer leaving Arthur at first stunned then fuming.

"YOU GIT! You ruined a perfectly good moment!"

"Aw, we'll finish later, Iggy. I have another question to answer and then you have yours." And with that Alfred faced the computer and continued.

**How do you come up with all your crazy ideas for the world meetings? They are so weird sometimes, adorable though.**

_I thank you for the compliment! I know I'm adoreable. ;D And I think of ideas by thinking of what will make me look the most heroic and go from there._

**Artie**

**Admit your love for Al! It's not his fault he's such a dummy head, you know.**

_Well, I just did admit it but he's such a wanker, he runied everything! He's always doing ridiculous things like this. Still, I can't deny that I love him very much._

**Can you act like your punk self for a while? It makes people (mainly me) happy. **

_Ah, now this is something I'm not entirely opposed to. I can be my punk self for you for just a bit if you wish._

Arthur was suddenly handed a pile of clothes- punk clothes to be exact- hair gel, and a guitar. He looked up to see who it was (though he already had an idea) and his eyes met with Cici's. She grinned happily down at him and he took the clothes suspicious of what they would look like. But when he unfolded them they turned out to be not at all scandalous and he voluntarily changed.

When he was done, the Brit was dressed in black skinny jeans that were ripped in various places and paint-splattered. He had on a tee with his flag and a black leather jacket. A red and black checked bandana was tied around his neck. Random spiky rings and combat boots completed the look. Finally, he had pushed his hair up and gelled it with the product Cici provided, and earrings lined his ears.

The other nations looked at him in minor shock. Alfred's jaw dropped open and he couldn't help himself. "Iggy looks hot!"

"Psh, of course I do. Punk is the best there is! And now that I'm dressed for the part..." Arthur took the guitar and put the strap over himself, readying to play. "Ah, what should I do? I know!" He started rocking out without a care and began to sing.

_She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,_

_Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,_

_Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear._

_but she don't care._

_Everybody wants to know her naayaayaayaayme,_

_I threw a house party and she caayaayaayaayme_

_Everyone asked me_

_Who the hell is she?_

_That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair._

At the end, Arthur gave the rock out sign. "And that's how we do it in the UK." Then he turned to change back into his regular clothes. Instead he wound up crashing into Alfred who squeezed him tightly and started to kiss him all over.

In between the American's lips going on and off of his, Arthur said, "A-Alfred! Sto-...No...Al-..." Slowly he lost his will to fight and gave in to his lover's advance. As the two made out, they made their way into another room and no one saw them for the rest of the day.

"Ah, those two..." Kiku sighed. "I absolutely love the pictures I get from them. My doujinshi should come out perfectly with these references." The Japanese man went through the various shots he had gotten with Cici looking over his shoulder.

"Hey Mattie! You're up next!" Gilbert said as he looked at the screen.

"Eh? Oh God, I'm worried..." The Canadian slowly made his way to the chair and hoped that his questions wouldn't be terrible.

**Mattie (-cakes)**

**I'm soooo sorry people always forget you! I wish you didn't have to dye your hair pink to get noticed... On a better note, I'm going to be moving to your place in a few years! If I'm lucky...**

_R-really? That makes me really happy! I can't wait to meet you...if you can see me. And I'm not keeping this color for any longer than I have to. Gilbert promised to take me to a salon to get it professionally removed as soon as we get a chance._

**And can you tie Gil up and have a ummm...party...together? **

_A party, eh? What kind of party are you implying...?_

**Gil (Dr. Awesome)**

**Let Mattie tie you up! It shall be great fun!**

_YES! I was hoping for this kind of a question. I'll do it in a minute! Let me answer your other question first before I get too...busy..._

**Also, please give me tips to being awesome like you! *bows down before the lord of all awesomeness***

_Being awesome like myself takes a lot of work and dedication. You have to assert your awesomeness first of all. Get up everyone morining, look in the mirror and say, 'I'm awesome!' Then go beat some people up and ask Fritz to watch over you. Finally get a bird and have it stay in your hair. And MOST important of all: realize that you'll never be as awesome as I am. You're on your way, kiddo. Now to get to work on your request, kesesese..._

Gilbert went over to Matthew and Cici handed him a rope as he went. He grabbed a chair and sat in it. "Tie me up, Mattie-boy!"

"E-eh? Why would I do that?" Matthew's face went as red as the leaf on his flag.

"You know why...and you know you want it..." The Canadian went redder than one would have thought possible. He looked uncertainly at the rope and hesitantly took it. He leaned over Gilbert and started to wrap the cord around him. The albino took his chance and pulled Matthew into his lap, his blood-red eyes meeting violet.

It wasn't long before the space between their lips was gone and they were making out as Matthew continued to tie the rope. Gilbert started leaving kisses down the neck of his partner who shivered at the feeling. Sensing where this was going, Antonio pushed the chair out of the room and into a separate room from Alfred and Arthur's so that they could continue in private.

"This place is so full of hormonal guys!" the Spaniard said.

"You would know..." Lovino added.

"Hey look, it's my turn!" Cheerily as always, Antonio sat and began to answer.

**Antonio**

**Please be gentle with darling little Lovi. He really is delicate emotionally (I think so anyway...).**

_XD I don't think so. Not with the way he treats me...But I'm always gentle with him!_

**Can you dress Lovi like a tomato for a while? I think it would be adorable!**

_...WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?_

Antonio went straight to Cici knowing that she would have what he was looking for. "Saved the best for last," she said happily handing the costume over.

"Sicily, you are amazing!" Antonio beamed at her. "Oooh Loooooviiii~!"

Lovino turned slowly and reluctantly to face the Spaniard and upon seeing what he was holding, immediately started protesting. "Oh no! No way! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" But Antonio approached anyway and pounced.

Struggling ensued and when it ended, no longer was there an angry Italian where Lovino had been, but an angry Italian _tomato_, fuming so much you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

"You...are...so...DEAD!" Lovino attempted to grab the Spaniard but the bulky costume prevented much movement and Antonio easily dodged out of the way.

"Hahaha, Lovi, I told you that you look like a tomato!"

"Ve~? Fratello, you do look like a tomato! Nee, maybe I can dress up as pasta and we can go trick-or-treating together!"

"Italy, it's not Halloween," Ludwig said, putting a hand on the little Italian's shoulder. All the while, Kiku was shooting pictures and Cici was filming.

"Go answer your questions, Lovi! You're the only one left before me," Cici said.

"Shut it, sorella! This is mostly your fault!" Lovino shouted as he continued to hobble after Antonio.

"But we need to move on! We're almost at the end."

"Erg...FINE! I'll get you later, tomato bastard!" The Italian wobbled back to the computer but couldn't fit his enlarged bottom into the seat so he had to stand.

**Lovi...please don't shoot me...**

_I think you should run now..._

**We ALL know you love Tonio, so be a little nicer and tell him how you really feel, OK? He had a hard time looking after you when you were little, ya know?**

_Psh...I know I was a little brat but he deserved it, that tomato bastard! He always wanted to trade me out for my stupid brother! If anything, he should be nicer to me after all he put me through, always making me jealous...Still, I do..._

Lovino turned to look at the cheery Spaniard that was both the object of his annoyance and affection. He then stepped out of the tomato costume with some help from his sister and brother.

"Sp-Spain...I..." The Italian was struggling to finish his sentence.

"What is it, Lovi?"

"Dammit!" Lovino closed the gap between then and kissed Antonio ferociously. Antonio took no time in embracing Lovino and kissing back just as fiercely. When they pulled away, Lovino said, "I love you, ok dammit?"

"Of course, Lovi. I love you too, mi tomate pequeno." And with that, they continued kissing. They managed to walk and make out at the same time and left the room.

For a moment no one said anything. Then Cici broke the silence. "Well, I guess I'll answer my question." She sat down and started to type.

**Cici **

**What language do they speak at your place? I heard it was a mix of Spanish and Italian but I want to know from you! Especially since my great grandparents used to live at your place.**

_Well, we speak both Italian and Sicilian. Sicilian is a combination of Italian, Spainsh, Greek, and a bunch of other languages. My house has had influence from a lot of other countries, moreso Spain and Greece because I was under Antonio's control at the same time as Lovi and Ancient Greece is my mother (making Heracles my half brother). Hope this answers your question ^.^_

When Cici turned back to the room, only Kiku was left. "Where's Feli?" she asked.

"Ah, Italy-kun and Germany-san felt like they were 'missing out'," Kiku replied with air quotes. "So they went up to Italy-kun's room."

"Oh...Well. I-I guess it's just y-you and I then." Cici was just a bit flustered, as she always was when she was alone with Kiku.

"So it is..." Kiku was as awkward as Cici was flustered. The two of them silently hoped that new questions would arrive soon so there was something to do because at the moment, they were the only ones left who hadn't yet confessed their attraction to anyone and they were both too afraid to do so to each other.

* * *

:O Cici and Kiku? That's right! Why do you think I never introduced Greece into this? (that and I'm not sure if I could properly portray Greece in writing XD) Anyway, yeah...Hope you liked all the lovely yaoi-ness this time around!

The song Iggy sang was 5 Colors in Her Hair by McFly neither of which I own. Just puttin it out there.

Questions are amazing!


	6. France, No Comment

OMG I'm sorry this took so long! The weeks have been flying by and I had exams and final projects for school. But I finally got some time to sit down and write this thing! So again, I'm really sorry and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and your answered questions. As always, leave me some more when you're done!

Btw, went to my first anime convention over the weekend and LOVED IT! I can't wait to go to another :D

~SXS

* * *

Cici occupied herself by making some cannoli shells and cream to fill them while Kiku monitored the computer for questions. Being in separate rooms made the awkward feelings fade slightly but not disappear completely.

After a little bit, Kiku refreshed the page to find that there was a new set of questions. "Cici-chan, there are new questions!" _Oh thank God!_ The Italian thought as she went into the computer room. "These first ones are mine so I'll answer them now." Cici nodded and blushed slightly as she sat in another chair in the room while Kiku began typing.

**I just realized I forgot Kiku! I'm so so sorry love!**

**1) Who do you think would win in a fight between Heracles and Sadiq? I'd put money on Heracles, myself. Though Sadiq has his whole Ottoman Empire thing going on.**

_Ah well that would be quite the interesting fight. Heracles-san seems to have more muscle to him though. Not to say, that is, that Sadiq-san isn't also very strong. But I've always seen Heracles as more pronounced. Either way, I don't think I'd want to see them fighting in the first place. They do enough of that every time they meet._

**2)Ah, the UST between the only two not...busy...It warms my little heart! I believe France can help with these problems, no? He has a very good understanding in this area. Yes, call him and ask for some help, perhaps he can come and demonstrate for you.**

_Ah, I don't think that's such a good-_

"Did someone call pour moi?" Francis suddenly burst into the room in a shower of roses.

"HYAAH!" Cici jumped in fear and hid behind Kiku when she saw the blonde. "W-What are you d-doing here, you p-p-pervert! Get out of my house!"

"Mon ami, I am only trying to assist in your affairs of _l'amour_! That is my specialty, but you knew that already, non?" The Frenchman winked seductively and held out one of the many roses that seemed to accompany him everywhere he went.

"Um, France-san. No one even said your name outloud. How did you even know that we were here?" Kiku asked.

"I can smell distress in love from miles away! And when I do I must come to investigate the situation. There are so many lost and lonely souls who are in need of my help. But of course, I will always put my fellow nations and friends as top priority! Which is why I am now here."

"Yeah, well, no one needs your help, so get OUT!" Cici shouted.

"Ah, but it seems that is actually not the case, _Sicile_." Francis smiled knowingly. "In fact, it is the two of you that have attracted me here."

"U-us?" Kiku stuttered, his heart giving a little flip.

"Oui! You are as of yet unpaired and you are both yearning for someone else in this very room."

"If you think that you're going to get a threesome with us, then you're out of your mind! Vechi!" Cici was starting to build up some courage, only to be drained of it when Francis's came within inches of her own.

"No, no. You have got it all wrong. I am merely acting as a, how you say, matchmaker in this scenario." He flicked the curl that stood straight up off of Cici's head and she blushed in anger and for other reasons. "My instincts tell me that it is with one another that you wish to be. Not I, though I am always willing if you should change your minds."

Kiku and Cici turned to one another, dark eyes meeting olive green. "Cici-chan...is it true?"

"Th-that I like you?" There was a pause as the Italian girl looked down sheepishly. "Well, I can't lie to you. So yes..." Face full of blush, she peeked up at the Japanese man and asked, "Do you...feel the same?"

Another pause passed before Kiku quietly said, "Yes, I do."

Cici lifted her head fully and her mouth spread into a smile. "Kiku!" she cried happily, as she attacked the man in a hug. Unprepared for this, Kiku collapsed under her and they fell to the floor. "So does that mean that we're going to be together now?"

"I guess so!" The two laughed, both still red in the face, but feeling much better that they were no longer acting awkwardly around one another.

"Ah, my work here is done!" Francis sighed happily turning to leave the room but stopping when a pair blocked his path. "Oooh look at what we have here!"

Arthur and Alfred were standing hand in hand, both shirtless after their 'activities', but wearing pants. "Oh great. The frog," Arthur muttered as he pulled Alfred around the other blonde and towards where Kiku and Cici were getting up.

"_Angleterre_! Have you and _Amerique_ been busy?" Francis asked suggestively.

"Shut up, you wino! Just wait until Romano gets back. He'll scream your bloody arse out of the house." The Frenchman clutched at his chest as if he had been physically stabbed by these words.

As if on cue, Lovino and Antonio returned to the room, fully clothed. "Ch-CHIGI! What are you doing in my house, pervert bastard! GET OUT! Spain protect me dammit!" Lovino, similarly to his sister, jumped behind Antonio in hiding.

"France! When did you get here amigo?" Antonio asked cheerily as ever.

"Not too long ago. I was merely summoned by the love of those two."

"Aww, Sicily! You and Japan? That's sooo cute!" Antonio squealed like a fangirl.

"Kesese, I had a feeling about you two, Izi!" a new voice appeared as Gilbert entered with Matthew close behind. Francis gasped at this sight and sped over to the normally invisible nation, grabbing him and stroking his hair.

"Sacre bleu! Mon petit Mathieu! What have they done to you? Your head, it looks like it would be sold in a concession stand at the carnival! And what have you been doing with Gilbert?"

"F-Francis, please!" Matthew tried to push off his former brother/father figure.

"Hey now! Get your hands off of my Mattie! He's too awesome for you!" Gilbert succeeded in removing Francis from the Canadian. He then took the little blonde and sat him on his lap, wrapping arms protectively around him.

"Ve~! Big brother France!" Feliciano suddenly burst into the room in nothing but an oversized dress shirt that was only buttoned from the third button down. He bounded forward and hugged Francis. "Germany and I have been practicing the things from your book!"

"Oh! I am so very proud of you, Italy! Ah, you have grown so much so quickly."

Ludwig was the last to return, face extremely red and holding a pair of boxers. "Italy, please put these on," he said, holding them out to his lover.

"OK~!" The little Italian took them from his former commander's hand and pulled them on. "So are there more questions, sorella?"

"Yes, actually! Antonio, I believe that you're up next." Cici gestured toward the chair and the Spaniard took a seat. "And if anyone wants cannolis, I just made a fresh batch. They're in the kitchen." The majority of occupants in the room left for one of the delicious desserts while Antonio answered his question.

**Hi It's Fox**

**Spain: Would you have a threesome with both the Italys?**

_Ay carumba! This is such an awkward question...Ah...First of all no. I like Feli very much but I wouldn't want to do...that...with him. My heart only belongs to Lovino. 3_

**Lovino: Would you please have sex with Netherlands and can I watch? **

_WTF? NEVER EVER NEVER! First of all, the only person I'd even THINK about having sex with is-...No, I'm not going to say any more on that. And secondly, why would I let you WATCH me have sex with anyone? You pervy bastard, go hang out with France! CHIGI!_

**Canada: Did you name new Prussia because you love Gilbert?**

_*blush* Maybe..._

**Prussia: Please get Canada pregnant so you have cute little Dominic please.**

_Kesesese, I can't guarentee anything but I'll try._

**From nihon kitty:**

**Wow Cici! Heracles is your brother? I'm so jealous! Can you give him a hug for**

**me?**

_Of course! He's not here right now though. I'll have to call him up and invite him over._

**Iggy, stop being mean to Al! He's an awesome hero!**

_Hmph! Hero my rump! Maybe if he wasn't so flashy and loud all the time I wouldn't have a reason to be mean to him!_

**Al, can you ask Iggy to marry you just to see his reaction? It should be fun to watch.**

_I like the way you think, kiddo! Allow me to entertain you!_

When Alfred got up and approached him, Arthur had a feeling something was going to happen and he wasn't entirely fond of the idea. "Alfred, if this is another crazy request from one of your questions I want no part in it!"

"But Iggy! I think you'll like this one~!" Alfred took one of the Brit's hands and descended onto one knee.

"Wha? What the hell are you doing?" Arthur's face exploded in red.

"Something I should have done already a while ago." Alfred turned on his 'romance hero' mode and kissed the other blonde's hand. "Arthur Kirkland, England, Iggy, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland..." The American, as if he had planned on doing this all along, pulled out a small black box. Arthur's face became even more red and his eyes grew to the size of baseballs. "We've had a special relationship for too long. It's time we take things to the next level. You know that you love me even if you act like you don't. And I love you and you know it because we're still together after all we've been through. So...Will you marry me?" The bespectacled blonde opened the box to reveal a gorgeous white-gold ring with delicate engraving.

"Alfred...I..."

"Mon Dieu! _Angleterre_ is about to be taken off the market! I cannot watch!" Francis hid his face in a handkerchief dramatically.

"Ve~, say yes England!"

"Today has been a rather good day for love, Igirisu-san," Kiku commented, squeezing Cici's hand while she smiled at him.

Alfred looked up patiently waiting for an answer. Arthur was truly speechless as tears started to well up in his eyes. He couldn't tell if Alfred was being serious or just doing this because he was asked to. Much as he had always wanted this, he wanted it to happen when the time was right, not because someone on the internet had prompted the American. Then again, over the past few days they had been having a lot of intimate moments. Perhaps that was what made him finally pop the question.

"I...will, Alfred. I'll marry you. But you better be committed! If I find out that this was all just an act, I will never, EVER, speak to you again. I mean it! And I'll curse the living hell out of you!" Arthur crossed his arms in a huff. Alfred stood and hugged his now-fiance around the waist from behind, resting his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

"I promise, I'm being completely serious!" He turned and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Iggy."

Arthur turned and took Alfred's face in his hands, giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you, too, you bloody burger," he said teasingly. The whole room went up in cheers for the happy couple, all except for Francis, who slunk out of the room in tears.

"Ah, what a wonderful way to end the day!" Cici said. "Guess that means that I should start cooking again!"

"Allow me to assist you, Cici-chan," Kiku said, and he led her to the kitchen, still holding her hand.

"Me too, Izi, me too!" Gilbert said, dragging Matthew along with him.

All the other nations made their way into the dining room to chat around the table before eating.

* * *

How about that fanservice, huh? Writing these mini pieces of fluff makes me want to do more! Maybe I should start doing some drabbles...Anyway, hope you liked it and keep sending those questions! Ciao~!


	7. Not a Lot of Action

Hey! I banged this out quickly, didn't I? And with pictures to boot! The only thing is that there isn't much regular writing so it seems shorter. There weren't a lot of physical requests in the end. But I hope you still enjoy it and remember to ask more questions.

Laterz!

~SXS

* * *

Later on in the evening, Lovino checked the questions page again. "Dammit, it's that Fox guy again. He always asks the weirdest questions."

"But he's our most consistent asker, Lovi. No need to insult him," Antonio said, joining his tomato at the computer. "And besides, he usually only gives us one a piece."

"One freakish one a piece, if you haven't noticed, dumbass." Nevertheless, Lovino had to answer and thus began typing.

**Hi It's Fox**

**Romano: Do you ever think about committing suicide because a lot of people think you're useless (I don't, I think you're so cool).**

_Hmph. I'm not such an emotional wreck about that kind of thing that I would want to kill myself. I know people think I'm useless but I know I'm not because I have a lot of good things about me too! Like...tomatoes..._

**Spain: In your Marukaite Chikyuu you say Italy twice and Romano once. Why is that? **

_Ay, I was hoping someone would ask that so I could explain. Lovi got pretty mad at me when he heard. I didn't write the song, the writers of the show did. I wanted to change the first Ita-chan to Lovi and all that and I wanted to replace Germany in the middle with Prussia but they wouldn't let me :/_

**Prussia: Can I watch you and Mattie get kinky please?**

_I can video tape it for you if you want, kesese..._

**Alfred: Is it true that you and Russia are having sex with each other (don't lie I have you guys on video)**

_...That was one night! A LOOONG time ago. When Russia had had too much vodka and- wait! How the heck do you have a video tape of it? Don't show Iggy please! D8_

**Thats all for now and PRUSSIA IS STILL A NATION!**

"I like that guy! He's always saying something awesome!" Gilbert said.

"Yeah well, at least this time he didn't ask me to do weird stuff and let him watch..." Lovino said before leaving the room for more food.

"Let's see," Cici said looking at the rest of the questions. "Oooh we're going to be needing the camera and some costumes later! I'll go get them! Come Kiku!" The excited Italian grabbed the Japanese man's hand to drag him upstairs. Both we're blushing healthily at the contact but neither let it affect them.

"I'm getting bad feelings about that..." Arthur said, taking his seat to answer questions.

***waves* Hello...If you are wondering who I am...I'm Bermuda..I heard that you've been answering questions from fans & other various countries..sooo~*smirks*I decided to try it for myself.**

**1st person is..England.**

**1. Why haven't you been visiting me? Is it because I'm near the Bermuda Triangle?**

_Well it does make your house rather dangerous. Lord knows my plane would probably get lost and then they'd have to replace me with some other imbecile to represent England._

**2. How's your relationship with Al?**

_Considering that we're now engaged...I guess things are going well. *tsundere blush*_

**3. Can you please explain to me..how do you go Brittania Angel? It's..been buggin me for quite some time now.**

_Ah...well...you see that's a little bit difficult to describe. I-I guess it just comes over me...I haven't really figured it out myself yet :/_

**Prussia's Next**

**1. You sound like a fun guy! We should hang out sometimes! ^^**

_Of course I'm a fun guy! I'm the coolest, most fun, and of course most awesome person you'll ever meet! Let's make plans!_

**2. How did you meet/get Gilbird?**

_My little buddy? Well you see..._

_*STORY TIEM*_

It was a really bright and sunny day out. It was days like these that Fritz used to like best. He always said that the sun gave him new hope but I never could understand his positive attitude.

It was on sunny days that I missed him most.

As awesome as I am, I still sometimes got a little teary if I thought too much about him. He was the best boss any nation could ever ask for. He was smart in terms of the military but still loved artsy things. He was tolerant with his people, he lived to please them. To please me…He called himself my servant. And damn, was he a great one, in more ways than one, if you know what I mean.

So as I was reminising, I said to myself, "I really hope that somehow, Old Fritz could always watch over me." And then all of the sudden, something plopped onto my head. There was a little cracking sound and then I heard a 'piyooh~' as eggshells fell out of my hair. I reached up and felt something soft and puffy and plucked it off my head.

When I brought my hand down, there was a little yellow ball of fluff that started peeping like mad. "Hey, little guy," I said. "Are you hungry?" And it seemed like he understood because he started chirping more. So I brought him in the house and gave him some pancakes. When he was done eating he tried to climb back onto my head so I put him up there. Guess he thought I was his mommy and my hair was his nest or something.

"I'll call you Gilbird. See, it's clever because you're a bird and it sounds like my name, Gilbert!"

And for some reason, I felt like Fritz was closer than ever.

_*End*_

_And that's how it happened! He's been hanging out with me ever since._

**3. How did the Bad Friends Trio come to be?**

_The War of Austrian Succession my friend. We teamed up to kick the aristocrat's ass and I guess we kinda had a connection ever since. Though we don't always get along perfectly._

**4. Soo...you & Canada-kun been active lately? ;)**

_Very active. ;D I have to remember to thank Feli again for letting us come over and do this question thing because it is the most awesome thing since my blog!_

**Final questions are for..*looks at my list again*..oh..America**

**1. *glares at you*If you don't want to lose anymore ships and planes..STOP SENDING THEM OVER TO MY TERRITORY! OR ELSE I'LL JUST CONTINUE TO SINK EM OR MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR!**

_O.O You have control over the triangle? Then give my planes and ships back! If you do then maybe I'll stop going to look for them and losing more._

***smiles lightly* That's all..but I'll be back kukuku~**

"That's only slightly creepy..." Alfred said as he stood up. "Anyway, you're up first on these Germany!"

"Wait! We're back!" Cici and Kiku came back into the room, arms full of clothing and holding a high definition camera. "Here, America, these are for you, and this is for England. You don't have to change just yet. Wait til you reach the question." She beamed at them and they looked from her to each other to the costumes that had been thrusted at them.

"I should have seen this coming," Arthur sighed. "Whatever, let's just get it all over with."

"Ok..." Ludwig took the chair and sat to answer.

**Hi it's YoutubeGirl and Brazil is randomly hanging out around here, I think she wants to ask you guys some questions.**

**Germany**

**1) This isn't much of a question but I'm letting you know that I'm totally cheering you on during the World Cup! The goal you got today was beautiful, I could almost cry. Seriously you are so going to win the World Cup!**

_Danke. I'm glad to have support._

**2) Can you make me sauerkraut? Please? **

_Uh, I guess I could. But...how will I get it to you?_

**Prussia**

**1) I LOVE YOU! You're the best nation ever!**

_HAH! Don't I know it! I don't blame you for loving me. I am awesome after all!_

**2) Can you give Old Fritz a hug for me?**

_I would if I could :( But he is sadly in a better place._

**3) Do you still have nightmares from when Russia took you over?**

_Please NEVER say that name in front of me EVER again. Forget nightmares, I have daymares O_O_

**4) Did you cry and run into your lil' bro's arms when the Berlin Wall fell down?**

_*sniffle* Cry? It was emotional yes but *sniffle* I'm too awesome to cry. I did run to West though and squeezed him pretty hard._

**5) Can I (and Hungry will probably want to join) take pictures/video tape you kissing Mattie on the cheek? **

_Kesesese I'll have Izi or Japan take a picture and send it to you._

**Oh! It looks like Brazil is here! And she wants to ask you guys some questions!**

**1) Spain, England, USA, Germany, Japan, Italies, I would like you all to know, that I'm totally beating you guys at the World Cup. Y'all can just make up and go home. Expect for France he already went home.**

"Pah! That's ridiculous! Everyone knows the hero is going to win!" Alfred said, striking a pose.

"You wanker, you'll never win. Football is more well-loved in Europe so no one's rooting for you," Arthur said punching his fiance playfully in the arm.

"Si, Inglaterra, but does that mean you'll win? I think not! Espana is going to be the champion!" Antonio said butting Arthur out of the way.

"Che cosa, bastardo? If anything it'll be us who'll win, stupid! Right guys?" Lovino said looking to his siblings for backup.

"That's right! Sorry, Toni but it's three on one," Cici said, standing to Lovino's right and using his shoulder as an armrest.

"Ve~, Italians are really good at football, big brother Spain," Feliciano added.

"Now wait a second, that person before was rooting for me," said Ludwig getting between the three Italys and Antonio. "I think I have a lot more than just her to support me also."

"Plus he's got Awesome Me on his side, so we can't lose!" Gilbert said, throwing an arm around his little brother's shoulders with a bit of difficulty from the height difference.

"Ah, do we really have to fight about this?" Kiku asked, but no one really seemed to be paying any attention. Soon most of the nations were arguing over who they thought would win. Sighing, the Japanese man went to computer to type something.

_I'm terribly sorry but the others are having a little bit of a disagreement. Hopefully it won't be long until they settle this. And I wish you luck in your matches but I will not be backing down._

Luckily everyone eventually calmed down and resumed answering.

**2) Mr. Jones, even though I said the above comment, I would like to ask for your autograph. You're like my idol and I apologize for everything my people have done in your country, not all of us are like that. **

_Hey no hard feelings! I know that my people are sometimes like that in other places. Anyway, I'm scanning in an autograph for you at this moment! Enjoy the hero's penmanship! :D_

**3) Japan! Buddy, baby, how are ya? **

_Um, quite well. And I hope you are doing the same...buddy, baby._

**4) Kiku, can you believe its been more than 100 years since our alliance was formed? You should let me take you to a club in Rio De Janiero as way to celebrate! I promise I won't give you too much cachaca. Or try and "do things" to you again... maybe.**

_I would love to celebrate with you and I appreciate you refraining from doing any 'things' like you tried last time._

**Ciao!**

**Hey guys and gal! This is Singapore here, yes the little red dot on the world map. Ok, let's get to the questions.**

**England: How long has it been since we last chatted together? I kinda...miss ya. But not your cooking that's for sure. XD Oh yeah, can ya please send me a photo of you in your pirate clothing along with your autograph? Thanks and love ya! **

_What? My cooking is wonderful thank you very much! Ugh, must you really have a picture of that...Well I guess I could..._

**America: Hey big bro, you better take good care of Iggy got that! (PS: America can you give him a big bear hug for me thanks)**

_I'm squeezing the life out of him right now! I'll be sure to take care of my little Iggy! The hero always protects his damsel._

**Oh for both of ya: Which is THE best? Cowboy or Pirate? And why you think yours is better than them? (Please dress up for this and send me photos of you both too.)**

_Well, obviously a pirate is the best. We dominate the sea and drink plenty of rum and we don't answer to anyone. Plus I've heard from many that we're considered very sexy._

_So what? Cowboys rule the land! We ride horses and we drink too. And we're the ones who round up the cows for food. And what about Brokeback Mountain? You know you weren't acting very piratey at all when we watched that Iggy._

_Sh-Shut the hell up, you git! I don't even know why I'm marrying you!_

_Because you love sexy cowboys!_

_Well, then you must love sexy pirates if you're the one who asked me in the first place!_

_Anything you dress up as is sexy, Iggy._

_...Let's just go get changed for that bloody picture._

**Spain: How did you feel when England defeated your armada? Sorry but I really wanna know on how 'bad' England was at that time.**

_Ay, England was pretty tough. He was the greatest naval power at the time and he had just made these new kinds of ships. I didn't feel terribly because I know we put up a good fight and it was two of the greatest against each other. One of us had to lose._

**Feli: I love pasta too and what's the best sauce? Hope you can give some tips on that.**

_Ve~, I love lots of different sauces! That's the great thing about pasta. It's different every time if you change the sauce. I love bolognese and marinara and vodka sauce and pesto. And there are lots of others that are really good that don't have official names, like different cream sauces._

**Germany: I heard that you love drinking beer as well as your brother too. So I was thinking that we should hang out and share our love for beer together. PS. bring your own beer too since I wanna try them and I will bring mine. Don't worry I can hold my drink very well even if I am a girl.**

_Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. And I know bruder will go for anything like that. Ok, we'll just have to make a time. Just as long as I don't have any work to do._

**This is for everyone: I will supporting you guys in the FIFA World Cup! So, who do you guys think on who will be the champion? Let's make a bet! I bet on Germany! Sorry Iggy, I love ya but I'm betting on Germany since the AWESOME Prussia is with him! XP**

_Hello, this is Kiku. I would just like to say that I'm not going to let the others read this after the spat that happened before. But I will tell them that you are rooting for them._

**Sorry if my questions list is short since I'm very busy in getting ready for my Youth Olympic 2010. So I will be seeing you guys over here! X3 (Group hug for everyone!)**

Alfred and Arthur returned after a bit, dressed in their respective costumes. Arthur was sporting his traditional pirate look, including the long red coat, feathered hat, an earring, and the works. Alfred was wearing a tan shirt, a brown vest with a sherif star, and a cowboy hat, not to mention boots.

The two lovers took one look at each other and instantly turned red. They weren't even posed for the photo yet when Kiku started snapping a thousand pictures a second.

"Ahem, ah...Can we make this quick?" Arthur asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Of course, of course..." Cici replied sounding slightly evil. The two composed themselves as best as they could to take a picture, Kiku still getting shots with a disposible in the background. When Kiku's film ran out, the whole room was silent, UST building slowly but surely between the two fiances.

"You know what!" Alfred exclaimed suddenly. "I think I forgot something in the other room! Wanna come help me look for it, Iggy?"

"Oh, yeah, sure! Let's hurry before it gets more lost!" The two blondes dashed out of the room. Cici and Kiku sighed and shook their heads. The rest of the nations pretended that the two had actually bolted away to do what they said they were going to.

* * *

Iggy and Alfred. Two super-horny lovers who can't keep their hands off of each other. LOL So anyway, here's the pictures and autographs.

For YoutubeGirl: http :/ i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ Drawings005. jpg

For Brazil: http :/ i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ Drawings002. jpg

For Singapore: http :/ i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ Drawings001. jpg

All without the spaces of course. Hope you like them! And I realized when drawing Arthur as a pirate that pirates are indeed super sexy! XD Anyway, I look forward to more questions!


	8. An Explanation

Um…hey out there XD

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long but everything has been happening all at once. I've got band camp coming up, i had summer reading to do, I went on a vacation to Maryland and Washington DC, and I've been trying to hang out with my friends who are going to college. So I kinda kept putting this off and off and off and then suddenly some more people gave me reviews and I was like "O.O Oh s*** I forgot about that XD".

I'm definitely going to post the last bunch of questions, probably in two chapters. But after those I'm capping this off. I won't be accepting any more questions unless I find myself with extra time to devote to this. So I'm sorry if you come across this and want to ask something but I just can't seem to find the time to come up with creative responses and storylines.

I'm really sorry guys and I want to thank all of you for your questions, especially those of you who asked more than once, because they were really fun to answer. I promise if I ever get extra time I'll open this back up so just keep your eyes open a slit for it.

Expect the last two chapters around the very end of this month. Love to all of you who read and asked. Ciao for now!


	9. Finale Part 1

Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the HUUUUUUUUUGE delay in these next few chapters. And I'm also sorry about the lack of storyline. I kinda lost the spark of it when I lost the time to actually put a lot of creativity into it. Plus this is really just one big chapter cut into pieces so...yeah. I'm really sorry if you think these are sub-par because they probably are T.T I have failed you! I hang my head in shame. :(

But I have decided that I will definitely pick this back up (in a wedding setting hehehe...) and get more questions rolling. But until then, NO MORE PLEASE. Some of you sent me more after I put up that mini note to not send anymore. Seriously, if I get any more, they won't be answered until after I start again. I love you all and I love that you're enthusiastic, but really I don't want to leave you hanging if you send me questions now.

That's all I wanted to say. I hope that you can still enjoy these questions and I'm sorry for having to cut this story short. Thanks to everyone who asked and I hope that you'll send me just as many questions when I start up again. I love you all!

~SXS

* * *

**HI ITS FOX AND IM A GIRL IDIOTS (not you Canada and Prussia) AND FOR CALLING ME A BOY IM GOING TO SHOW THE VIDEO OF ROMANO AND HOLLAND HAVENING KINKY SEX**

**Romano: How do you feel I just crushed your pride?**

_Dammit, that's an empty threat! You know there's no such video of me and that weird guy!_

**Prussia: Thanks I can't wait for the vid.**

_Anything for a fan ;]_

**Canada: Are you a screamer or a pillow biter?**

_S-so awkward to answer...Um...Th-the first one..._

**Russia: Did you have fun that one night with Alfred?**

_This is Alfred and Russia is not here. On his behalf, I will say that any night with a hero is fun ;D_

"Hey, what was that question all about, Alfred?" Arthur asked, peering over his fiance's shoulder before he had had a chance to scroll away from that part of the text.

"What? What question? I don't even know what a question is! Hey, Iggy, why don't we get some burgers or something?" Alfred pushed his future 'wife' towards the other room but the Brit rounded on him and returned to the computer.

"I have questions to answer, you git. There's no time for your stupid food." Arthur scrolled up and tried to read Alfred's question but the American grabbed the mouse out of his hand and scrolled back down.

"Arthur, please don't look!" Alfred cried jumping in front of the screen.

"Are you out of your mind? Just move!" Arthur pushed him away and his eyes fell directly upon the question and response. He scanned it quickly then paused before suddenly shouting, "YOU AND RUSSIA?"

"Eh hehe...We were playing video games?" When the other blonde didn't look satisfied, staring him down with his arms crossed over his chest, he hung his head in defeat. "Ok, ok. But it was just one night! And it was a long time ago! I didn't even remember until this Fox chick brought it up! You know I only have eyes for you." The younger but taller man batted his eyelashes.

Arthur didn't say anything as he tried to hide the feelings that would be read easily read in his bright green eyes. He turned back to the computer and went to his question, answering it quickly before he got up and left the room in silence. Alfred typed out a quick response to his before chasing after him. The rest of the nations looked on in silence, hoping that the two would be alright.

**Hey! Its me Youtube Girl and Brazil whenever she's done feeling up random people on the street. **

**America: Do you and England have any plans to attend any gay pride festivals for the rest of the month? Or have you attended any gay pride parades yet?**

_Actually I hadn't even thought of that! I will look into one because I'm totally proud of having my man! Though he's not too happy with me at the moment..._

Alfred found Arthur outside sitting on the front steps with a few stray tears trailing down his cheeks. When the Brit heard the footsteps he turned and upon seeing the American, snorted and looked away again.

"Iggy?"

"Just leave me the hell alone."

Alfred sat next to him and put an arm over his shoulders. Arthur immediately jerked away from the contact. "Arthur you have to listen to me-"

"No Alfred, you listen to me!" Arthur burst out, rounding on his former colony. "I've been having doubts about everything that's been going on between us since we came to this bloody place and got involved in this stupid game. I don't ever know whether to believe that you're being sincere or to think that you're just saying what you say because the people are telling you to. Would you have ever proposed to me if it wasn't for that question? Would you have ever confessed that you love me? And now I find out that you and Russia had something. I don't want to be led on, Alfred. I want you to tell me that you love me and ask me to marry you on your own terms. If...you do love me that is."

"Arthur..." Alfred looked upon his lover not knowing what to say. So instead, he cupped the smaller man's chin and tilted his head up to meet his lips. They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of their lips touching, until Alfred pulled away and met Arthur's eyes, both pairs half-lidded. "How could you ever doubt that I love you? Or that I want you to marry me? Russia...It was the Cold War. Weird things happened in that time. But the only person I've ever truly loved is you, Iggy."

Arthur's peridot orbs were filled with tears again, but of a different kind, as he looked back at his love with a small smile and a deep blush. "You really mean it?"

"Of course! Heroes don't lie, silly!"

A weight seemed to be lifted off of the Brit's shoulders and he relaxed to lay his head on Alfred's shoulder. "You stupid git...I love you, too."

"I know," the American said, running his fingers through his fiance's messy hair. "Now we'd better get back inside and finish up those answers because I think everyone else is waiting for us. They all looked worried when you left."

"Bloody hell...Don't they have their own lives to worry about?" Arthur grumbled as the two returned inside hand-in-hand.

"Is everything fixed up between you two?" Cici asked when they came back.

"It's all good, Sicily! We're back to being a heroic couple of awesomeness!" Alfred said, squeezing Arthur who squirmed complaining.

"Ok. Then now we can continue," Kiku said, sitting and beginning to answer his question.

**Still from YoutubeGirl:**

**Japan: Do you have dimples? I always pictured you with them.**

_I've never really looked to see if I do. *smiles and feels face* Oh, it seems I do have some. They're a bit small, but still there._

**Spain: What is your favorite kind of tomato? I like whole tomatoes but I don't enjoy cherry tomatoes.**

_I love all tomatoes but my favorites are actually the varieties that Lovi grows. The Roma and San Marzano tomatoes are really good and Lovi makes great sauces out of them~!_

**To Spain and Prussia: What is the least bad thing the Bad Friends Trio has done? And has The Bad Friends Trio ever sang/acted out the lyrics to "Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang?**

_Dude, we're the BAD Friends Trio. Everything we do is bad, there is nothing least bad!_

_Well actually, Prussia, we did help that old woman across the street once._

_What? You mean eyebrows?_

_I BEG YOUR PARDON! I am NOT old physically, nor am I a FEMALE! I never even accepted your assisstance, you just picked me up and carried me across!_

_Well then, I guess you're right. We never do anything that could be considered the 'least bad'. And about that song, no I had never even heard of it before you mentioned it._

_We should do a dance to it or something! It'd be aweomse!_

_We'll see..._

**And Brazil is back from feeling up random people on the street!**

**Oi! **

**Japan: C'mon don't act like you didn't enjoy the things I did last anniversary! It wasn't like I got you drunk or anything. I know people say me and France act alike but I would never without your consent bonitinho!**

_I'm not saying anything about this in front of Cici-chan._

**America: Thank you so much for the autograph! I feel bad for you though because once you and Arthur get married, you're gonna have to eat his cooking.**

_No way I'm not! I'm going to eat McDonald's everyday! Iggy can do whatever he wants as far as food goes, but I'm fending for myself._

**England: You have to admit your cooking pretty sucks but your accent is kind of hot! If you dress punk like you used to then your hotness might increase even though my people seem to think you're already hotter than heck.**

_Tell your people I said, 'Thank you?' and my cooking is edible! You all just don't understand gourmet when you taste it!_

**See you all in London this summer and in 2016 I promise to treat you all to a round of drinks in Rio!**

**Bye!**

**Youtube Girl and Brazil**

**Hey.. the name is uh.. Hymy.*Huff* So.. questions. Well the first one is for the Italian- Erm, the lovely Romano I mean. **

**SO. Who's the idiot that you dislike the most..(We should get together and beat their ***! HAHAHA) And I have tomatoes just for you. Just because you're not a moron like most, right?**

_Uh thanks I guess. You're alright. Not many people will give me tomatoes for no reason. And the idiot I dislike the most is Germany, that stupid potato-head! I've threatened him so many times to beat his ass but something always goes wrong. Let's do it together!_

**Second is for Prussia.. **

**You're not awesome okay! You're a stupid wurst humper.. bu- but..can I have an autograph? It's for my friend! I swear. **

_WHAT? You did NOT just go there! I am sooooooooo much more awesome than you'll EVER be. GOT THAT? As for the autograph...you're sure it's for a friend?_

**Third is for England.**

**Why do you drink so much? It's not good for your health. You're not Irish. **.**

_What I consume is none of your business. I know perfectly well the health risks of drinking in excess but frankly, I don't care much. As a personified nation, it doesn't matter in the course of things. And I'm partially Irish, mind you. I represent Northern Ireland._

**Fourth is for Spain.**

**Well because I'm such a damn pervert, you should go back to your pirate days..but like..you know..when you're getting intimate with Romano over there if you know what I mean? And take pictures for me..- nevermind don't take pictures.. you're too stupid. Have France do it or something. AND I BETTER GET THOSE PICTURES RIGHT AWAY DAMMIT. I'm not a patient person! Hmph.**

_You want pictures of me as a pirate and being intimate with Lovi? OK! 8D_

**That's it for now. As soon as I think of something more useful to ask.. then well I'll come back. And Prussia isn't a nation, he's just a region in Germany. HAHAHA- Wait no. WHATEVER, you're all stupid.**

"Loooooooovi~!"

"Oh no..." Lovino facepalmed when he heard the cheery Spaniard call to him in that way. He turned around to find Antonio was standing a few feet away dressed like a pirate with Cici behind him holding her HD camera once again. "No! No way! NEVER!"

"But Lovi~!" both Lovino's sister and lover cried at the same time, and creepily in the same manner. They both pouted and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Erg..." The middle Italian hung his head and wiped a hand down his face in annoyance before straightening up and running the same hand through his hair. "Just ONE!"

"YAY!" the other two threw themselves at him gleefully and his face heated up immediately.

"Let's just get this over with, you dumbasses..." Lovino submitted and allowed Antonio to drag him to the spot where they would take the picture.

"Smile, Lovi!" he said as Cici readied to snap the shot.

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Matthew had made it to the computer and was now answering his question.

**Bonjour! This is Paris!**

**I'm looking for Francis have any of you seen him?**

**Canada: Hello brother! How are you? Hope you and Alfred are getting along. When are you coming over to make pancakes?**

_I'm alright, thanks. I hope you're doing ok. Alfred and I, well...We still have spats every now and then but I think things are generally good, eh. I'll come over soon, I promise! I have a lot of people to visit once this crazy party...get together...whatever you call it here is over._

**Prussia: You better be nice to Matty or I'll break you into bits. But anyway propose to Matty now! That way Francis will stop being such a perv towards him.**

_Kesesese, what a totally awesome idea! Glad I came up with it! And not to worry, I will never do anything wrong to my Birdie. Now if you'll excuse me._

Gilbert left the computer and grabbed his lover, pulling him into a bear hug. "You know that I love you, right Mattie?" he asked.

"O-of course, Gil," Matthew replied, flustered by being so close to the albino.

"And you love me?" The taller man nuzzled his face into the Canadian's hair as he spoke.

"Yes, I love you!" Matthew looked up into the blood-red eyes of the older nation.

"Then I think it's time for the next step!" Gilbert got down on one knee and took one of Matthew's hands in his, kissing the top like a gentleman. "Mattie, I've never felt so strongly about anyone. From the first time that you sent me maple syrup I knew that you were the one. You're as awesome as me, and that's hard to do because I'm pretty freakin' awesome! And I want to spend all the rest of my life with you. I may not have a ring, or a lot to offer you in the first place. Hell, I've lived with my little brother since my house got destroyed! But, you can overlook that stuff, right? Matthew Williams...will you marry me?"

"Gil..." Matthew's violet eyes were teary as he nodded with a huge smile spread over his face.

Upon seeing the positive answer, Gilbert jumped into the air so high he almost hit the ceiling, with resounding cry of, "KESESE!" He grabbed Matthew and started to ravage his mouth with kisses while grinning uncontrollably.

Before they could come close to shagging, Arthur cleared his throat loudly and said, "I believe that there are still some questions in need of answers."

"Ve~, it's my turn!" Feliciano said happily bounding into the computer chair.

**Ita-Chan! [north] Mon cher! When are you going to come visit?**

_Ve~, I'll visit soon! WIll you have some baguettes to go with the pasta?_

**Ita-?Kun [south] Be nice to Spain. At least he's better then Francis or Gilbert.**

_Psh...I guess he _is_ better than those two creeps. But that doesn't make him any less of a bastard!_

**Antonio [hope I spelled that right] Have you seen my dad? [France]**

_Actually he was here before. But when he saw America propose to England he disappeared. Guess he couldn't take the loss. If I see him again, I'll tell you!_

**Thats all I have for now. [Stupid France! Making me go look for you] Please tell me if you see him!**


	10. Finale Part 2

Hey guys. Like I said before, these three new chapters are one that was split into three parts because as one it would have been HUGE. So yeah, just pretend you never clicked that next chapter button. It's all one...Enjoy! 8D

~SXS

**

* * *

Hola, como estan? Soy El Salvador... if you don't know who I am, Honduras and Guatemala border me. I can't help it since I'm so small... **sweat drop** Anyway!**

**(TO HERMANO-ANTON) What I want to ask is that big brother remembers me! I mean I was named "El Salvador" with you in mind! **sweat drop** :D But other than that, quiero darte gran suerte! LOVE YOU!**

_Ay, how could I forget you, hermanita! Te quiero~!_

**(TO FELICIANO) Awwwww! Mi querido Feliciano! You're as cute as ever! x33 And I would like to ask you something! What's the kinkiest thing Ludwig had ever made you do? Hmm? ;D POR FAVOR, be as blunt as possible! lol**

_Eh? Well if you really want to know...one time he had his dogs there with us and fjae :FkEAQGFTHke_

_Ve~, everytime I try to talk about this stuff, Ludwig stops me. I'm sorry!_

**(TO LUDWIG) If you didn't already have Feli, I would have totally made you MINE! x33 Awww just kidding (partly). Anyway, have you heard of Monsta by Culcha Candela? Speaking of music what type do you like? Hmmmmm? (not part of q/a: please consider! :L)**

_Uh, I don't think I've heard that song before. As far as music that I like, I'm partial to marches but hard rock is nice sometimes for a change every now and then. And classical music is very good also._

**From nihon-kitty:**

**To America: You should have your wedding on the 4th of July just to irritae Iggy! It's fun! Also, can I come to the wedding?**

_Of course you can come to the wedding! The whole world is invited because a hero never leaves anyone out. I would have it on the 4th but that's a long time from now since we missed it this year. I'm not waiting that long to marry my Iggy._

**Romano! Tell Spain you love him! Say it like you mean it!**

_Erg, you people!...I always mean it when I say it, dammit!_

Lovino growled a little as he got up from the seat and apporached Antonio. As the cheery Spaniard looked down at him as if he didn't know what was coming, Lovino tried to calm the blush quickly adorning his cheeks and attempted to not be his usual angry self. "Spain," he started as collectedly as possible.

"Yes, Lovi~?" Antonio replied with a huge smile.

"I..." The Italian blushed even harder and struggled to keep himself from an outburst. Finally, he let out a gust of breath and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Antonio." Everyone within earshot gasped at Lovino's use of the Spaniard's human name. "Oh get over it bastards!

"Anyway, Antonio, you know that I love you. Even if I don't tend to show it much. I'm just not one of those to be really emotional and open." Lovino kept his eyes glued to the floor during his miniature speech. All who were listening were stunned by his complete letting down of his guard. Antonio in particular was beyond words and could only stare at his lover open-mouthed.

After a moment of silence, Antonio finally said, "Lovi...You've never talked to me like that before..."

"Well, if I acted like that all the time then I'd be like my dumbass brother," the Italian retorted.

Not able to help himself anymore, the Spaniard jumped at Lovino. "AWW LOVIIIII~! You do care!" He squeezed the smaller man into a huge hug and kissed him all over.

"Ugh, this is another reason why I never act like that!" The Italian squirmed in the embrace while Antonio continued to shower him in kisses. Eventually he gave in and kissed back just to get him off.

**Spain! I dare you to carry Romano around bridal style for a bit! **

_Ooo sounds like fun! But I'm not sure if he'll let me. It's worth a try though!_

As he saw Antonio get up, Romano said, "If it has anything to do with you touching me, I don't want any part of it."

"But Loviiiiiii~!" the Spaniard whined. "Just a minute ago you were being all cute and nice. What happened?" One stern look from his lover had Antonio sinking sheepishly back into his chair and continuing his questions.

**Romano and Spain! I have tomatoes! Want some? *gives a bucket of tomatoes***

_Da me unos tomates!_

_You don't know where those have been, bastard._

_Aw come on, Lovi, don't be silly._

_Wait a second. How did we get a bucket of tomatoes to suddenly appear from a computer screen._

_The magic of technology! 8D_

_You're such a dumbass..._

**I wanna be awesome like you Gilbert!**

_Who doesn't?_

**Konnichiwa! This is Tokyo~**

**So many questions!**

**Feli: **

**Hey Feli! -glomps- Your so cute~ That wasn't my question!**

**Who is seme and uke with you and Doistu? Just cause you're sweet and innocent doesn't mean you're the uke! **

_Eh? I don't know what you mean? What's an 'uke' and a 'seme', ve~?_

**Also come visit me!**

_Next time I go to Japan's house I'll come by~!_

**Lovi: **

**I love you~ -glomps- -giggles-**

_Jesus, why do all of you people have sick obsessions with me? GET OFF!_

**Would you marry Toni-kun?**

_...Next question_

**Have you and Toni ever done 'things' outside..say in a forest..(has proof..)**

_STALKER! What I do with the bastard is none of your damn business!_

**Antonio: **

**Propose to Lovi!**

_FINALLY! Someone asked me to propose to mi tomate! :D THANK YOU!_

**Either that or have him dress in a sexy nurse outfit! and send me pictures! .**

_I'll do both, but the sexy nurse outfit will be later tonight ;]_

"LOVI! I'm not even going to drag this out! Marry me, Lovi~!" Antonio cried, tackling the poor Italian to the ground and kissing his face all over.

"Would you get OFF of me!" Lovino pushed against his chest to try and remove him but to no avail. "You bastard, we're engaged already..." he added more quietly while his face went tomato red.

Antonio stopped mid-kiss and his eyes went wide, his mouth falling away from its usual smile. "What? What are you talking about?" He looked into Lovino's olive green eyes with confusion and surprise.

The smaller man rolled his eyes, now effectively pushing the larger off of him and standing. "Don't you remember when you asked me to marry you last time?"

"Y-yeah but-"

"And I said that I wanted three meals a day and a nap with pasta."

"But I thought-"

"I never said 'no', you idiot! And all this time I thought you were making plans for the damn wedding!" Lovino threw his hands into the air and began to storm away but couldn't get very far before Antonio knocked him down again.

"Gracias a Dios! Te amo, Lovi! Te amo, te amo, te amo!" The Spaniard then proceeded to once again smother his lover with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Ti amo," Lovino muttered, ceasing to struggle underneath him.

**Cici: **

**Hello~ You're so adorable!**

_Aw, thank you ^.^_

**We should so hang out and talk!**

_We should! We can swap photos, hehehe..._

**Also you hurt my Sempai and I hurt you! (/not joking)**

_I would never hurt Kiku! I can tell already that we're going to have a good relationship. :]_

**Kiku-sempai~**

**Sempai! -glomps-**

_Tokyo-chan, I have told you many times not to pounce on me like that._

**You've been gone for so long! [/pouts] Do you not like me anymore?**

_My apologies. I have been here for quite sometime. But I have a feeling that we might be able to escape soon._

**You will share the pictures when you get back won't you!**

_Of course. I would never keep them from my number one partner in this kind of photography._

**Love you!**

**Alfred: **

**Have you ever had any bad thoughts about my Sempai?**

_Bad thoughts? Bad as in dirty or as in bad? Because dirty is a big flat NO (no offense Japan). Bad bad is a yes but that was a long time ago._

**Why did you bomb him! My siblings are still hurting from that!**

_It was the only way to end the war! I was protecting my country because that's what a hero does!_

**I will get you back one day! Be sure of it! **

_You won't get me back as long as I have people to hide behind. Like Iggy! Even the hero needs protection sometime._

**Iggy:**

**Iggy! -glomps-**

_..._

**I love pirate Iggy and Punk Iggy! They are so cute!**

_Well...thank you I guess. I myself wouldn't call them exactly cute._

**Have you and the 'hero' ever cosplayed in the bedroom? **

_*blush* Wha-I mean-you! Why are you so interested in people's bloody sex lives?...Maybe once or twice._

**Mattie:**

**I remember you! Your so cute it's hard to believe that people forget you! **

_Y-you remember me? Thank you! ^.^_

**Are you seme or uke? Also have you done unmentionable things with maple sryup and Gilbert?**

_*supermoe blush* Well, Gil does tend to be on top...And the maple syrup...sometimes..._

**Please come visit me!**

_I will if we stick to modest conversation ^^;;;_

**Ludwig:**

**Besides Feli have you met any country that you consider strange?**

_His brother and sister. No question._

**Also Marry Feli!**

_Y-you really want me to propose now? Well, everyone else has..._

"Ah...Italy?" Ludwig said shyly as he rotated in the chair and stood up.

"Yes, Germany?" Feliciano said, popping his head around a corner. Cici and Lovino also turned to watch what was about to unfold, wary as always of the German.

"Um...I-I was wondering...I mean after all, we're almost the only ones...A-and it only seems right that we...W-what I'm t-trying to say is..." Ludwig's face was fully flushed and he was unable to complete an entire thought.

"Ve~?" Feliciano came into the room and took Ludwig's hands. "Come on, Germany, you can tell me." His sister and brother were already sensing what was about to happen. They gave each other a nod and went into the kitchen to find weapons.

Ludwig took a deep breath and let it gust out. "Italy...F-Feliciano...Would you marry m-"

Just then there were two loud cracks and the tall blonde fell to the floor. "Ve~? Fratello! Sorella! Why did you hit Germany?" Feliciano cried, kneeling down next to his injured lover.

"I don't want you marrying a potato-bastard!" both Cici and Lovino said simultaneously, holding up the wooden rolling pins menacingly.

Ludwig started to come to a moment later and shook his head. "You know, that isn't going to stop me from proposing," he said, while standing shakily.

"Careful, Germany!" Feliciano said, trying to meagerly support him.

"I know you two don't like me but I love your brother. And shouldn't his happiness outweigh your dislike of me? Sicily, you claim to care so much about him but you're putting your feelings first. I don't care if you hate me for eternity. Just hate me, married to Italy." Ludwig turned to Feliciano and pulled out the tomato ring he had attempted to give him long ago. "Feliciano, will you marry me?"

The little Italian's eyes were spilling over with tears. "Ludwig...Of course!" He threw his arms around the taller man's shoulders and kissed him before putting the ring on his left hand ring finger.

Cici couldn't help but find herself a bit touched by the scene. Lovino on the other hand would never give the German a chance and continued to grumble, still clutching the rolling pin dangerously.

"Well, if that's all settled, Awesome Me has some questions. Clear out!" Gilbert pushed everyone in front of the desk aside and took his place to type.

**Gilbert:**

**I saved the awesome one for last!**

_Kesesese, of course you did! It's only the natural thing to do._

**I've been really curious about this for like ever!**

**If Gilbird suddenly perished and you got another Gilbird would you name it Gilbird the second?**

_No way! I would have think up another awesome name for him because if I named him after the original (who is by the way too cool to ever die ever so there :p) then I would be reminded of him and I'd be sad. So no._

**What's your favorite color? Did you know that there is a color called Prussian Blue?**

_Duh, that's only the best color in the world. That's obviously my favorite._

**Well I'm off to go stalk Russia and China~**

**Say****ōnara!**


	11. Finale Part 3

Well guys, this is the end for now. The ending is not creative AT ALL and I feel stupid that that's how it finished but really, it's like 2 AM and I just wanted to get this to you guys ASAP. Besides, it's the questions and answers that matter, right? So I hope you enjoy this finale even though it really sucks XD And I will see you guys when I finally have time to breathe again LOL (whenever that is...) Thank you all for reading this and asking the questions and making this fun. I really do love all of you guys. You make me feel like my silly ideas aren't completely worthless. And I hope that you'll all continue to read and ask questions when I bring this back. Love you all! 8)

~SXS

**

* * *

Hello, I'm Brandie, I wish I were Ireland or Germany's gf. Oop, did I just say****that aloud? Anyways, here's my questions!**

**F****or Cute-many. (Germany)**

**1) What would you do if France hurt Italy? Would you kill him?**

_France hurts Italy a lot just by hitting him in the head with a stick. That's not enough to kill him. You have to remember that France is an idiot._

**2) Think fast, Ger! *throws a hot potato at Germany***

_MEIN GOTT! *potato is bounced between hands until it's finally splattered against the wall* Why would you do that? Now there's mashed potato all over the wall and Sicily will make me clean it, I'm sure._

**3) Do you like chocolate?**

_Yes, but in moderation._

**4) I'm thinking of baking a cake for Christmas, can you help me with it****please?**

_Uh, if you really want my help, I suppose it couldn't hurt._

**5) *blushes, kisses Germany* Love you, bye!**

_*raises eyebrows in surprise*_

**Now on to Italy! ^.^**

**1) *tugs on Italy's haircurl, smiling* Hi, I like Germany a lot! Do you?**

_*blush and funny feelings* Ve~, y-yes..._

**2) Well, anyways, I love pizza. Today I ate so much of it I almost threw up!****Any advice?**

_You should go a little at a time until you can eat a lot. One day have two pieces. And the next have three. Then four and so on. Soon you'll be able to eat a whole pie with room for more~!_

**3) Is America annoying? I should know, I live with him. =^=**

_He's not so bad. He's been helping me look for that book, _The Atmosphere.

**4) Lastly, what if Germany started acting like he's barricading himself from****the world?**

_Ve~, sometimes it seems like he is. But what always works is when I make him his favorite food and bring it to him with a beer and while I'm wearing a dress._

**Hope you can think of something to do with Germany and Romano's arguing. Auf****Wiedershein!**

**A****çores has arrived!**

**Prussia**

**1. Bisexual or just plain homosexual?**

_Mattie-sexual._

**Antonio**

**1. Irmão and I have been wanting to see you for so long! You're right next door but you never come to visit, and you know Portugal-he's too stubborn to visit you himself. And bring Lovi, too~!**

_I'll come right over with Lovi after we leave here to celebrate our engagement! 8D_

**Canada**

**1. Explain New Prussia. Just how did she happen?**

_...*extreme blush*_

**2. Is Québec still going at his independence? I wonder when he'll wake up and realize he's not getting it. (Just like me.)**

_I hope he realizes it also because I feel strange when there are conflicts like this. I get headaches easily and indigestion._

**Alfred**

**1. Hey, you and Eyebrows forgot to thank me for lending you my bases. Pay up, **.**

_...RUN IGGY!_

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and sprinted for the door. "What the bloody hell?" But at the last second, his manners kicked in and he turned around, pulling the Brit behind him, back into the house and right up to Cici. Still jogging in place he began to speak at a high speed and without breath.

"Well Sicily thanks for having us over we really enjoyed it this question thing was fun I guess we'll be seeing you at some wedding or another or maybe even ours yeah chance are I'll invite you Iggy probably will have me invite creepy Russia on top of it anyway but the food was good and sorry we have to be off so quickly but I only have a three dollar bill in my pocket and I don't plan on giving it up for anything plus we have a lot to do for the wedding planning so I guess it's time me and the wife started heading off we'll see you around bye!"

With that, Alfred and Arthur were gone and the house was left in a stunned silence.

After a moment, Cici said, "That was...weird..."

"It's about time those bastards left anyway," Lovino said while he prepared to answer his final questions.

**Ciao Romano, so I was surfing the internet and I came across this news article were this American woman drowned in your country trying to save her twelve year old son. It was really sad. The boy lived, but of course you already know that cause it happened at your house. Um was it hard telling the news to America cause it was one of his citizens who drowned? And if it was the opposite way, were one of your citizens drowning in America trying to save their kid, would you be a little (if not a lot) mad at America for not being able to save her in time?**

_I wasn't actually the one who had to break the news to burger boy. My boss told his boss who told him. And I guess it wouldn't be fair to be mad at him because it's not his fault. I would probably go over there and beat up a lifeguard bastard or something._

**Don't worry Romano, *hug* America is not mad at you. As a hero (OK I know he's self-proclaimed but at least he tries to live up to it) he knows how hard it is to save someone. If anything I think he respects you more for being so brave in a scary situation.**

_I know he's not mad, stupid. And I wasn't the one who tried to save the lady anyway! If everyone who was drowning relied on me to come and save them then the world's population would be missing a huge chunk dammit._

"Well, that's the last of them," Lovino said.

"Ay Dios mio, that was a crazy experience," Antonio added.

"But we'll probably have a bunch more questions in the morning," Cici pointed out.

"I can't do this anymore. It's too much insanity. I need to go back home and have some peace for a few months before I ever do anything like this again," Ludwig said, plopping himself into a chair in the kitchen.

"Aw, come on West! This thing was a good thing! Four couples got engaged and the Awesome Me got to serve his awesome fans! Don't forget all the...busy times in between too." Gilbert elbowed his brother who blushed furiously.

"Well, if we don't shut down the blog, then we will still be obligated to answer questions. And now America-san and Igirisu-san are gone." Kiku went to Cici's side and put an arm around her shoulders.

Everyone turned to look at Feliciano, remembering that he was the one who had began the fiasco in the first place. "Ve~, I don't want to close the blog. We'll lose all of our questions and answers and everyone will think we're mean."

"Then you'll just have to put up a notice that we'll be on vacation from it for a while," Matthew said quietly.

"Then you'll just have to put up a notice that we'll be on vacation from it for a while," Ludwig said, putting a hand on his fiance's shoulder. Matthew hung his head and Gilbert gave him a hug.

"I guess I can do that..." Sadly, Feliciano made his way to the computer and started typing. He left a note on the front page of the blog that told all people that the nations were accpeting no further questions until an undetermined time in the future. He then closed the internet out and shut off the computer.

"That's more like it," Lovino said. "Now can we eat something. I'm hungry, dammit!"

"Why don't you come home for dinner with me, Lovi?" Without warning and before Lovino could protest, Antonio scooped him up bridal style and started walking to the door. "I'll have him back by tomorrow, Sicily. Thank you for having me!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?" Lovino could be heard shouting as they left the house.

"Bye Big Brother Spain! Bye Fratello!" Feliciano called, waving to their retreating forms.

"Well, if they're leaving I guess Mattie and I should head out too. So long, Izi! It was a blast!" Gilbert squeezed the female Italian tightly.

"See you at the wedding Gil," Cici said, squeezing back. "Goodbye, Matthew. And I promise I'll remember you as best I can from now on." She gave a smile that was meant to look sincere but she could already feel herself forgetting his country name.

"Thanks...And thanks for having us for so long," Matthew said.

"Alright, Birdie, let's go!" Gilbert followed Antonio and picked up Matthew to carry him home.

Cici, Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig were the only ones left. They shuffled their feet awkwardly, both couples waiting for the other to say that they were leaving.

Finally, Cici broke the silence. "We'll go to Kiku's house, you go back to potato land and tell Gil to go to Canada."

"Sounds like a plan," Ludwig agreed and they split up in different directions. Kiku and Cici held hands all the way back to Japan while Feliciano demanded a piggy-back ride from Ludwig who grudgingly complied. The house of the Italy siblings where only a few hours prior there had been noise and activity, was now left dark and empty.


	12. Announcement

Yes an update! I'm sure you're all shocked, but I figured it would be better to put something in here so that more people would see it. Guess what?

I'm making a new Ask Some Nations!

You can get to it from my profile. It's called **ASN: The Quadruple Wedding**. The first chapter is up and waiting for you to read and I'll be accepting questions! I told you I'd come back eventually ;D I hope that you guys follow it as much as you did this one and enjoy it. Hope to get a lot of questions! Love ya!

~SXS


End file.
